


Murmaider

by Belucarmer



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: BL, Fanfiction, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belucarmer/pseuds/Belucarmer
Summary: El reino de Atlantida despierta horrorizado, el rey tritón ha sido encontrado sin vida en su habitación real. Las sospechas se ciernes sobre sus hijas. En especial al descubrir que la menor ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Entonces la mano derecha del rey, Sebastián, toma medidas extremas contactando con el único miembro que al parecer está libre de toda sospecha...pese a ser quien más razones posee para atravesar el corazón del monarca."Ariel", no la chica dulce que se enamora tan rápido como respira, si no el hermano gemelo de esta; pero las similitudes terminan en su nombre y sus rasgos. El ondino posee un lado perverso, desterrado del reino es vigilado en una presión subterránea entre un montón de minas marinas, residuos de los hombres que gusta explotar a placer. El cangrejo le propone una oferta tentativa, encontrar a su hermana y resolver el asesinato del monarca, a cambio ganará su libertad siempre que deje al reino en paz. Ariel accede sin demasiado problema, con la única petición de que se le consiga un arma humana: una pistola...Lo siguiente en la lista es un par de piernas y un habitante de la superficie confiable y fácil de utilizar.





	1. Prólogo: Under the sea

El sol iluminó las torres de coral del castillo que dormía. Las burbujas reventándose solo formadas, eran el único sonido alrededor. Un caballito de mar que era uno de los peces del palacio se agitaba precipitando por la escalera central, el pasillo conecta directamente con los aposentos reales. La hora de despertar del rey se acercaba y debía abrir las ventanas antes de que el servicio entrara con el desayuno.

Sacudiendo las aletas la puerta se abrió como siempre, sin embargo los ronquidos del rey no llenaban la estancia. La nariz del pequeño hipocampo dorado se agito nerviosa. Adentrándose sin hacer el ruido corrió las cortinas y el dejo entran la luz con una sonrisa antes de las cosechas y el calor, echando una mirada rápida al rey quedo mudo y el color rehuyó de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡El, el, el! -Tartamudeó abriendo inconmensurable los ojos y precipitándose a la salida.-¡Sebastián !, ¡Sebastián !, ¡El rey esta, El rey esta ...!

 

El llanto de las princesas se escuchaba sobre la superficie, escapando con la briza y la espuma del mar. Desconsoladas, las seis jóvenes sirenas se sacudían entre temblores violentos. Sebastián caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro; sumido en el silencio; si se pudiera, se diría que sudaba su problema, con las tenas contra la espalda sus patas marchaban rítmicamente emitiendo un tintineo constante sobre el suelo. Platija en silencio mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos enrojecidos por la pena y el llanto.

-¿No la luz del sol? - Preguntó con voz tímida, preocupado.

La sangre alrededor de él como una mascada de seda roja que parecía tener vida al aire libre por la corriente mientras se desprendía del cuerpo y la barba blanca también teñida de rojo. La corona no está ni tampoco el tridente de su poder.

Sus allegados vueltos locos.

Claramente fue asesinado, alguien se recuperó de un atacar al rey mientras dormía, hiriéndolo en apariencia, con su propia arma drenaba la vida. Después del hallazgo, Sebastián fue el encargado de comunicarse a sus hijas, sorprendió la cuenta de que la menor no se encontró en su cama y tampoco había rastro de su presencia en el castillo.

Algo andaba realmente y no haría más que empeorar si no se resolvían antes.

Masajeando los grandes parpados, el cangrejo se quedo quieta y meneo la cabeza. El castillo permaneció cerrado, la policía de delfines se encontró patrullando la zona y era quien dirigía la investigación, las princesas debían quedarse en calidad de sospechosas y su salida del castillo también prohibido también para su protección, no sabía quién estaba atacando a la familia real ni si seria el único incidente. Sebastián, libre de sospecha encabezaba la investigación y supliría junto con el concejo de mantas el trabajo pendiente del rey.

Respirando hondo hincho el pecho con la dirección de sus pensamientos escuchando a Flounder suspirar.

Sabia a donde tenía que ir y quien acudir, no hay descartar a los habitantes de la superficie además, necesitaba a alguien capaz de pensar como lo hacen las mentes perversas y que pudiera controlar con sus propias tenazas.

Apretando los grandes labios miro a la distancia, donde los abismales.

-Necesitamos hacer algo.

 

Cualquier movimiento en falso significaba la muerte. El pequeño pulpo multicolor tintineaba las llaves firmemente sujetas en uno de sus tentáculos, mirando a Sebastián por detrás, sabiendo que algo muy malo debió ocurrir en el reino para que se presentara la mano derecha del rey y no el monarca mismo.

Empujando su cuerpo entero sin problemas por un agujero, espero que el cangrejo le siguiera. El barco se había fusionado con la naturaleza, recubierto de coral, debían ir al fondo de la ventana para buscar lo que buscaban.

El silencio y la oscuridad erizaban al pequeño crustáceo.

-Hemos llegado. Seguramente ya sabe que está aquí. - Exclamó el viejo pulpo entre burbujas empujando la llave y abriendo la puerta para dejar el paso libre a Sebastián.

-¿No entrará conmigo?

-No me lo permiten.

Sebastián tragó audiblemente y nado dentro.

El pulpo estira uno de sus tentáculos y la luz entro por una pequeña ventanilla redonda en la parte superior. Partículas doradas brillaban alrededor de la cabeza roja que permanecía gacha. De no ser porque hacer ver los delgados hombros agitando suavemente pensaba que estaba muerto.

El parecido con la desaparecida Ariel le sobresalto, idénticos, desde la punta de la aleta hasta la nariz.

-¿Qué se debe tan visita memorable ?, ¿El viejo está ocupado demasiado para ocuparse el mismo de mi?

Susurro la vocecilla dulce y melodiosa, el tono era masculino pero no dejaba de ser suave. Bastó para atraer de regreso al cangrejo quien carraspeo colocando una tenaza contra la boca.

-El rey ha muerto.

Espero, una que alguna emoción es arrastrar sobre los delicados rasgos, deformándolos por la pena y la angustia sin embargo echaron una mano y maliciosa sonrisa lo único que consiguió.

-Con que por fin ha muerto ...

-No fue en circunstancias normales.- El cangrejo murmuro turbado. Parpadeando cuando la curiosidad se transforma en la carita del chico frente a él: El príncipe desterrado.

-¿Entonces? ...- La aleta se agita suavemente mostrando impaciencia.

-Fue asesinado. Y también la menor de sus hijas se encuentra desaparecida.

El ondino abrió los ojos que resplandeciendo el azul, la masa de cabello ondeo alrededor de su cabeza. - ¿Y piensan que tuve algo que ver ?, ¡No es como si no lo hubo hecho de tener la oportunidad !, sin embargo aquí, custodiado , anclado al suelo como un sucio secreto ...

Sacudiendo la aleta Sebastián noto por primera vez el grillete que se cerraba en la punta de este horrorizado. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven príncipe.

-¡Oh !, ¿Te gusta ?, Padre ordeno que debia llevar el grillete al ras con las aletas, en cualquier otra parte del juego buscar un arrancarme alguna extremidad y liberar, sin embargo sin la aleta no puedo nadar y me hundiría hasta las profundidades si intentaba escapar ... muy listo.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza retrocediendo un paso. Que no hay sido usted

-No.- Un atisbo de miedo o parecido sufrimiento parpadear en el fondo de los ojos del pequeño tritón pero fue tan rápido y Sebastián estaba tan asustado que dudo que de verdad lo visto plante.-No fui yo.

Algo dentro del cangrejo se suavizó un poco, tomando una bocanada de agua y relajo intentando parecer cordial.- Por eso es venido a ofrecerle un acuerdo.

El cabizbajo príncipe levanto la cabeza, viéndose tan inocente como su hermana pequeña.

Los gemelos no eran comunes en el mundo acuático, tras nacer debía deshacerse de uno de ellos, esos tiempos eran extraños y la guerra sobre la superficie también en el océano por la supervivencia. No hay forma de anunciar el nacimiento de un heredero, no cuando el pueblo no soporta la salida del rey tritón ...

En esas épocas Sebastián ni siquiera había nacido, su tatarabuelo fue quien aconsejo y socorrió al monarca.

-Habla cangrejo ...

-Mi nombre es Sebastián.

-Habla y Sebastián.

-Su libertad un cambio del servicio al rey, una muestra de la demostración de lo que destruirá sus grilletes. Encuentra al asesino ya tu hermana, la princesa Ariel y te juro que no volver aquí siempre que dejes en el reino en paz.

Los rasgos del príncipe se iluminaron y una sonrisa amplia se apoderó de su boca, ansioso miro hacia la ventana por un largo minuto.

-¿Sin trampas?

-Sin trampas ...

-Acepto, pero quiero una sola cosa.

Sebastián rezó por qué no fuera él servido en un plato. Resistiendo sin alcanzarlo el temblor que le sacudía las rodillas.

-Deseo un arma, si el asesino fue con el rey y el arma necesaria para defenderme.

Horrorizado, el cangrejo se mordió la punta de las tenazas lanzandose al frente.-¡El tridente no !, ¡Ha sido robado también!

Inmediatamente trago, lamentándose de tener, de nuevo, una boca tan grande.

Y el príncipe que hace la muñeca antes de la nueva información, tomando el cangrejo que había quedado en su alcance entre las palmas.- No quiero el tridente, pero ahora, creo que necesito algo más potente de lo que pensaba ... un cuchillo o una daga no servirán ... ¡Sebastián! - Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sonidos con una idea siniestra en mente.

-¿siiii? - Susurro el aludido en un tono agudo.

-Consígueme un cañón de mano ... algo que puede atravesar el pecho de un hombre humano o una bestia en un segundo.

-Lo que usted quiera su majestad! -Sebastián tembló intentando apartarse de su toque, no esperaba que el príncipe pidiera algo tan peligroso y prohibido, ahora entendía cómo es que terminan en la prisión ...

-No me llames majestad.-La voz del tridente sonó cansada. Soltándolo después de palmear torpemente su cabeza con la mano.

Sebastián quedo mudo ante la mirada azulina.-¿Cómo debo llamarte?

Los delgados hombros se hundieron despreocupados.-Por mi nombre, llámame Ariel.


	2. 01 Turno del recital

El lugar brillaba, de un azul puro. El arrecife dormido apenas perturbado por los rayos dorados que lo acariciaban y el calor producía cosquillas donde tocaba haciendo una mañana perfectamente perezosa y ...

—Esto es una mierda, ¿Por qué esta tan brillante?

  
Peinando sobre su rostro el cabello, intentó que se quedara pegado a sus ojos sin éxito a lo que su mano tanteo alrededor de la cazadora de cuero que llevaba encima, la prenda había sobrevivido de alguna manera y aunque la humedad causaba estragos curtiendo la piel aun conservaba el color original; jalo el cuello para cubrir su cabeza y con ello su rostro. La migraña taladraba sobre sus sienes amenazando con formarse y a su lado el cangrejo nadaba sin entender que era lo que molestaba al chico.  
—Naturalmente el sol está sobre nuestras cabezas su majes—tras una mirada maliciosa Sebastián trago—Ariel...  
El chico asintió satisfecho haciendo un mohín.  
—Entonces dime lo que sabes...¿algún sospechoso?, ¿ encontraste algo en la escena?, ¿puedo ver el cuerpo?, ¡seguro que ese viejo tenía la misma expresión de un atún atrapado en una red!

  
La suave carcajada atrajo la mirada de una morena que dormía.

  
Sebastián nadó colocándose delante del ondino cubriendo sus labios con las tenazas.

  
—Shh, Shh, nadie sabe aún de esto... el pánico reinaría.

  
Enarcando una ceja delgada el pelirrojo asintió hundiéndose de hombros matando su diversión una mueca desdeñosa en sus labios.  
—Lo que sea.

  
Ariel no se encontraba cómodo, su aleta picaba-literalmente- por nadar alejándose del crustáceo y del reino. Libre al fin, podía gritar, ¡qué rayos!, podía cantar incluso con una complicada coreografía detrás antes de alejarse saltando como un delfín hacia el sol. Toda su vida se la pasó encerrado, privado de todas las maneras posibles, su único compañía mientras crecía fue una vieja sirena que le crío como suyo. La anciana murió cuando cumplió doce y la custodia paso a un par de delfines, ellos no eran malos pero no le entendían, escaparse siempre fue tentador y las malas amistades no tardaron en surgir. Después de todo el siempre supo que era un renegado, las promesas de protección y de que volvería a casa una vez que las cosas se calmaran empezaron a parecer lejanas, no más que simples mentiras. Nunca supo cuando el anhelo y la lealtad que sentía hacia su padre se convirtieron en odio y recelo.

  
El caos vino un año después de la muerte de la señora. Con trece años intentando mostrar su valía a la banda de carroñeros con los que se juntaba. Sólo quería poner en su lugar a algunos tiburones, nunca pensó que robar algunas armas y disparan algunos cañones fuese a causar tanto alboroto. La catástrofe llego cuando una de las minas marinas exploto cerca de una comunidad, él no quería herir a nadie sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

  
La explosión se llevo a su banda y casi lo consumió a él también.

  
La luz lo molestaba desde entonces, el recuerdo del destello que crecía y el sonido que destrozaba sus tímpanos...

  
—Las cosas que solicito las tendrá al anochecer, mientras tanto he encontrado un lugar donde puede dormir mientras le informo cuanto sé.

  
Ariel asintió sin prestar verdadera atención.

  
El lugar le pareció sorprendentemente agradable, pequeño y con poca luz, estaba algo destruido, chucherías yacían enterradas, algo destrozadas en la arena y entre la piedra. Estirando la mano encontró un objeto retorcido con una punta afilada, un arma humana seguramente.

  
—Nadie te molestara aquí, el rey prohibió que cualquiera se acercara a este lugar, la única persona que lo usaba era su hermana.

  
—Bonita decoración, no lo esperaba para una niña mimada.—Ariel toco el torso de lo que parecía ser la estatua de un hombre humano, destrozada, la cabeza había desaparecido al igual que las piernas.  
Sebastián resoplo echando burbujas.

  
—El rey se enfureció bastante al descubrirla, Ariel lloro mucho después que la destruyo, la viva imagen de su amor verdadero, tan desdichada.

  
El tritón chasqueó la lengua sin poder sofocar una risa ahogada, mirando con incredulidad al cangrejo.—¿Amor verdadero?,¿ qué mierda es esa?—Sujetándose el estomago flotó llenando el espacio con su suave risa.—¡Seguro que era desdichada!, ¡Adorada por todos, haciendo lo que quería, sin cadenas ni ataduras con una cama suave y rodeada de afecto!  
Gruñó amargado, dejando flotar un poco de su dolor en el ambiente. Aleteando para dejarlo ir, haciendo girar desesperadamente al cangrejo.  
Sebastián parecía que iba a decir algo sin embargo al final apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza suspirando.— Todo en este mundo tiene una razón de ser Ariel. Nada es como parece.  
Las tristes palabras casi llegaron a él, si tuviese un corazón noble hubieran golpeado hondo sin embargo, sólo hizo que el pequeño tritón enarcara una ceja.

  
—¡Y que lo son!, el mundo por más puro y luminoso que se vea, está rodeado de oscuridad, nadie es verdaderamente bueno, el egoísmo gobierna a todos.

  
Si Sebastián iba a decir algo más no quiso escucharlo, nadando hacia un lado encontró un viejo cojinete y metiéndolo en un nicho se recostó dándole la espalda.

  
—Entonces ¿que sabemos?

  
Sebastián soltó uno a uno los trozos de información, mostrándose tranquilo cada que lo interrumpía cuando algo le parecía demasiado extraño o importante. Al final no consiguió nada, salvo que una parte de la esencia del rey permanecía en el tridente y dejaba un rastro casi invisible de luz donde fuera llevado, los peses lo perdieron en la playa, cuando este se adentro en los dominios humanos.

  
¡Santa espuma de mar!, aquello empezaba a ser demasiado grande.  
El sueño lo arrastro al fin, en un profundo abismo repleto de pesadillas.  
...

  
—¿Estás seguro de esto?  
—No.  
—¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?, ¡deberíamos, intentar de otra manera, no sé, quizás con una caja de cristal con ruedas!...  
—No funcionará.  
—Pero...  
Ariel soltó un pequeño gruñido mirando de reojo al cangrejo.  
—Para adentrarme en el mundo humano necesito ser humano.  
—Pero...  
—La única forma de conseguirlo es haciendo un trato con una bruja de mar.  
—Úrsula está muerta.—Jadeo Sebastián.  
—Lo sé, pero seguro que podemos conseguir algo o a alguien tan capaz como ella.  
—Ella era la mejor.  
—Ya veremos  
Encontrar a los secuaces de la vieja bruja de mar no fue difícil, sin embargo capturarlos requirió de una pequeña persecución. Usando una roca para mantenerlas en el lugar, Ariel se alejo evitando sus traicioneros cuerpos mirándolos desde arriba cruzado de brazos.—¿y bien?  
—¡Maldito mocossso!—Sisearon a la vez.  
—Necesito su ayuda y estoy seguro de que a ustedes les encantará ayudarme.—El pelirrojo jugueteo con un pequeño arpón entre los dedos practicando como si fuera a lanzarlo, cerro un ojo ubicando a una de las criaturas. Estas tragaron fuerte y se estremecieron recogiéndose en un nudo.—Si, si, ¿Qué desea saber?, estaremos felices de ayudar al pequeñín.  
—¡No soy pequeño!— el brillo en los ojos del tritón era cruel. Sabía que era pequeño pero estaría maldito si permitía que alguien se lo recordara.  
—¡No, No!  
Ariel se masajeo las sienes sintiéndose cansado.— Queremos saber sobre alguien que pueda darme piernas humanas.  
—Úrsula ha muerto.

  
_¿Qué todo mundo iba a repetírselo?_

  
—Piensen chicos, yo no soy quien tiene más que perder entre nosotros.  
—...hay alguien.  
—¡Oh si alguien!  
—Pero no es tan bueno como Úrsula...  
—No, no lo es.  
—Solo muéstrenme...¡ahora!  
***

  
El eructo rompió a través de su garganta seguido de la sensación de arcadas, contrayéndose no pudo evitar volcar su estomago en la superficie marina.

  
_¡Excelente!_  
Mareado, sabía que su piel tenía un tono verdoso que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, arrastrándose a la superficie el sabor de la poción se aferraba a su boca haciéndolo estremecer.

  
¡Definitivamente iba a hacer pagar a alguien por esto!, su hermana se había llevado la mejor parte, por lo que sabía la manera de la gran Úrsula era indolora y muy diferente a la forma primitiva que tomó.

  
El riesgo de ser envenenado parecía casi un premio, al menos el veneno lo hubiera matado evitándole sufrir toda la transformación, dolores, mareos, espasmos y el vértigo.

  
—¡Eso es asqueroso!— Sebastián bailo a su alrededor mirándolo, sacudiendo el agua para que la mancha asquerosa de fluidos se fuera con la marea lejos.

  
—Se ve mejor de lo que se siente—Siseó Ariel arrastrándose sobre la arena, estirando las piernas el viento frío abofeteo su culo desnudo.

  
—¡Soy humano!  
—¡Funciono!

  
Cangrejo y tritón exclamaron a la vez para luego hacer una mueca desconcertada, sustituyendo la sonrisa en sus bocas.  
—¡Oh jodido Poseidón!, ¡Soy humano!

  
Estirando las manos sobre su cuerpo repaso las delgadas y atléticas piernas palmeando los globos de su trasero.  
De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no entres en pánico, no estaba tan mal, le gustaba lo que tocaba y veía y al menos tenía un buen trasero...

  
Temeroso reunió aire manteniéndolo en sus pulmones aventurándose a la parte delantera.  
La forma seguía siendo la misma al igual que el tamaño, un poco encogido por el frío tal vez. Ningún lugar para guardarlo, no parecía haber perdido nada que lo identificaba como el macho sano que era.  
Temblando bajo la mandíbula para echar un vistazo, si se sentía bien entonces todo estaba bien.

  
—Esta colgando, es un poco más pálido pero sigue ahí, todo bien...  
Se relajó.  
—¿Y ahora que sigue?  
El cangrejo levanto la cabeza parpadeando en su dirección.

  
_No ceder al pánico._

Quiso gritar arreglando su cabello, las piernas no eran sencillas de manejar, se tambaleo y cayó sobre su culo un par de veces antes de lograr dar tres pasos seguidos. Pero una vez que lo hizo era tan sencillo como nadar, por suerte no tuvo que intercambiar nada por esas bellezas. Su orgullo se recupero un poco al recordar la cara magullada del hechicero al que habían recurrido, el hombre fue bastante accesible, solo tuvo que tumbarle un par de dientes y romperle una aleta para que les entregara la poción.

  
Caminando por la playa poco a poco fue reuniendo sus posesiones.  
Pistola, listo, cazadora, listo, cangrejo, listo. El morral con un par de piezas de oro, listo.  
Respirando encontró la situación casi reconfortante. Fuera del mar, sin su aleta, desprotegido, perdido y lejos de todo lo que conocía. Empujando lejos la angustia intento pensar en algo.

  
El sonido de pasos y murmullos creciendo a su espalda terminaron por arrebatarle la calma que aún conservaba.  
Ariel se dio la vuelta sujetando el cangrejo contra sus bolas. Algo le decía que debía esconder su mini él, en cada ocasión en la que espió a los habitantes de la superficie nunca los encontró desnudos en el exterior, casi siempre se encontraban con alguna cosa pegada a ellos como una segunda piel.  
—¿vamos por aquí?  
—Shh, nadie nos verá.

  
Gimió en silencio preguntándose en lo que habría hecho su hermana... no se acobardaría, sin embargo tampoco los dejaría verlo expuesto. Frunciendo las cejas en una pronunciada V aguardo a su destino.


	3. 02: ¡Arieeel!

Las voces seguían acercándose, sobresaliendo un par de hombres que caminaban hombro con hombro cuchicheando en el oído del otro, sus ropas brillaban al sol del atardecer.

No eran muy diferentes de un par de doncellas, y esas sirenas o no, abundaban por doquier. Pensando que podía salirse con la suya estaba por lanzarse al mar cuando los dos pares de ojos se clavaron en él, para ser más exactos en su entrepierna. Sebastián trago audiblemente recibiendo una mirada como una daga afilada cuando estuvo tentado a levantar una tenaza y saludar.  
—¡Oh, ¿ves lo que yo veo Carl?  
—Lo veo Lesley cariño.  
Era un hombre por lo que el escalofrío de desagrado que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo no debió de tener lugar, sin embargo las miradas no lo invitaban a ser cordial.  
El calvo que intentaba desesperadamente disimularlo con algo similar a pelusa dio un paso al frente desprendiéndose de su acompañante, contrario a su cabeza el bigote era tan espeso que era difícil ver su boca.— ¿Estás perdido angelito?, ¿necesitas ayuda?, a Lesley y a mí nos encantaría ayudarte...  
"Lesley" asintió con las manos juntas agitando sus largas pestañas. De no ser por su rostro y su voz que eran inequívocamente masculinas lo hubiese confundido con una chica...o una mujer muy fea.  
—Yep, pueden ayudarme, desde luego.  
Frunciendo los labios dejo que su instinto decidiera. Enarcando una ceja a los hombres gruño contra la resistencia de soltar una mano del cangrejo para extraer la pistola que descansaba en su chaqueta.  
—¡Desnúdense y denme todo lo de valor que posean, háganlo y no tendré la necesidad de abrir otro agujero más en su trasero!, ¿por favor?  
Masculló echándole una mirada ingenua a Sebastián que palidecía a un punto rosado y dejaba caer la quijada hasta el suelo.  
Los hombres chillaron como niñitas sin embargo rápidamente hicieron lo que debían, desnudos temblando no tuvo que pedir dos veces para que se fueran mientras contaba hasta diez. Y en soledad hinchando el pecho satisfecho, el pequeño ondino procedió a examinar lo que tenia al frente:  
Los sacos de oro anudados alrededor de su cintura, codiciosamente atrayendo una sonrisa a la cara de ángel. Los pantalones fueron un poco problemáticos, Sebastián tuvo que instruirlo antes de que estuviera enfundado en ellos, debía sentirse agradecido con Lesley, era casi tan delgado como él así que la piel no sobraba en ningún lado, salvo el largo, más colocándolo dentro de las botas fue la solución perfecta. En cuanto a las camisas, elegir la rojo sangre con un pequeño dragón era incuestionable, sin embargo Carl estaba demasiado gordo y enorme para que no pareciera una colcha extendida por todo su cuerpo.  
La rosa debía ser.  
—Ese color te hace parecer más amable al menos.— Murmuro Sebastián intentando amenizar su descontento.  
Ariel le lanzo una mirada venenosa.  
El color era lo de menos la tela tenía un montón de brillos y picaba como erizos de mar. Además con cada movimiento crujía raspando sus codos y alrededor de los hombros. Cuando Sebastián extendió el cuello isabelino Ariel negó con la cabeza.—No, ni lo sueñes.  
Las tenazas del cangrejo cayeron.  
— Debemos buscar el rastro mientras este fresco su mag... Ariel.  
Yendose de espaldas terminando de meter una bota Ariel se sacudió las posaderas— ¿ y por donde es eso?  
Los ojos de ambos se posaron sobre el castillo en la cima frente a ellos...

El castillo se encontraba en silencio, los sirvientes murmuraban en las esquinas con pena y negaban con la cabeza, la tristeza impregna el aire. El príncipe Eric estaba desaparecido y nadie sabía desde cuándo. Inusual, el príncipe siempre se comportaba con recato y responsabilidad, incluso su viejo tutor estaba perplejo. Ariel se dispuso a charlar con un limosnero para enterarse del jugoso chisme. Se rumoraba que se escapo con una hermosa plebeya tras recibir una negativa sobre la muchacha, otros decían que había salido a navegar y ahora yacía perdido en el océano o que era la época rebelde y que quizá solo fuese un berrinche y pronto reaparecería como si nada, las mujeres resentidas susurraban que todo era un teatro para que le dejaran tranquilo con los planes de boda.  
Ariel le dio dos monedas de oro tras preguntarle sobre algún hombre que portara un raro artefacto o pareciera un delincuente demasiado peligroso o extraño, sin embargo salvo el paso de un par de hombres que no encajaba con el pueblo y los marineros no obtuvo ninguna pista.  
Abatido siguió su camino hacia el castillo, descansando en los alrededores comió un par de manzanas a la espera de la noche, siempre sería mucho más sencillo entrar ahí cuando todos dormían.  
—Entonces...ella estaba loca por el tipo.  
Sebastián asintió chapoteando en el agua.—¡Lo estaba!, y él la quería también, fueron tres días, ella solo volvió para saludar al viejo tritón e invitarlo a la boda...  
—¿Era oficial?  
—El anuncio aún no se había hecho pero sí, todo mundo sabía que él estaba viendo a una joven.  
Ariel repaso con las manos su melena.— ¿No hubiese bastado con correr la voz con las gaviotas o susurrar a una caracola para que el viejo se enterara?, ¿Por qué volver al mar si era tan feliz?  
El cangrejo cruzo las tenazas sobre su coraza y se meneo pensativo.—¡No tengo idea!, supongo que ella quería hacer las paces y tranquilizar a sus hermanas.  
Ariel rodó los ojos, definitivamente su hermana era la buena, demasiado para considerarla atrofiada...  
—¡Y solo consiguió al rey muerto!—Escupió las palabras con desdén sin dejar que la debilidad se colara por debajo de las escamas. No aquí, esta era su aventura, cada maldita decisión era tomada por sí mismo, en este mundo nada lo ataba, o lo ataría...pronto, miro al cangrejo suspirando, meditando lo fácil que sería lanzarlo a alguna red o venderlo a un restaurante local.  
Desechando la idea, el mar siempre le llamaría y contrario a su hermana gemela, él nunca podría darle la espalda.  
Empujando la capucha sobre su cabeza clavo la mirada en el cangrejo que lo miraba herido.— Ella no pudo tener algo que ver con eso...  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Qué tal si ella lo mató y huyo con el tridente?, ¿Qué si ese tal Erick la convenció?  
Sebastián se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo el aliento derrotado.—Puede creer lo que quiera, pero ella es incapaz, y el chico es bueno, ella no hubiese elegido a alguien malo.  
Bufando exasperado, la envidia raspo en su piel, la forma ciega y estúpida en la que todos parecían confiar en su hermana le hacía querer vomitar y preguntarse porque él no tenía algo como eso. Qué había echo mal para que lo hubiesen mantenido apartado, lejos de casa y solo, terriblemente solo por tanto tiempo. Sumido en sus pensamientos la noche por fin vino cargada de alivio.  
Un sonido hueco y el guardia se desplomo al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Sebastián se tambaleo sobándose el trasero y mirando con recelo a Ariel.  
—¡No tenías que lanzarme por la ventana!  
—Tenía, si no como íbamos a dejar inconsciente al guardia, relájate, funcionó y ahora hay que buscar alguna pista y averiguar la verdad.  
De puntillas el pequeño pelirrojo hurgo entre las pertenencias del hombre inconsciente encontrando un puñal que se amoldaba a su mano lo guardo en sus ropas satisfecho.  
—¿Verdad sobre qué?—Mascullo Sebastián tapándose la boca ante una mirada de Ariel, reprobando el robo.  
—Si el príncipe Eric se fugo o solo es un chiste.  
Pese a los rumores el sitio estaba desierto, fue sencillo deslizarse dentro y cerrar las puertas una vez que encontraron la habitación del heredero al trono.  
Ariel silbo tomándose su tiempo para observar la gran cama con dosel que descansaba pegada a una esquina de la habitación, los muebles y artefactos eran de primera por lo que podía ver, el príncipe era excesivamente mimado.  
Comparado con lo que él recibió cualquier cosa le parecía un lujo, torciendo los labios estiro la mano sobre la cama suave y mullida sumido en su crianza. Pensamiento que se espumo precipitadamente mientras caía envuelto en una apretada lucha contra el desconocido que descendió sobre él. Rodando por el suelo, sonrió satisfecho al rozar el cuchillo la mejilla de su atacante, obteniendo una lagrima carmín que se deslizo por su cuello.  
Un poco más...  
—¿Ariel?  
Eso lo hizo dudar y fruncir las cejas, el extraño sabía su nombre.  
—¿Si?— Agregó perdido sentado sobre el torso del hombre sin retirar el cuchillo más que lo suficiente para dejarle hablar, el tipo era más grande y robusto que él, si se descuidaba saldría perdiendo la pelea.  
En una esquina podía escuchar las pequeñas patas de Sebastián temblar y luego le vio desmayarse.  
Rodó los ojos, no le extrañaba que su padre estuviese muerto con esa servidumbre.  
—¿De verdad eres tú?—Una enorme mano se clavo en su muslo y la otra rozo con el dorso su mejilla, una caricia casi imperceptible y sin embargo lo desarmo en un instante, confundido parpadeo devolviendo el cuchillo sobre su atacante esta vez contra su entrepierna.  
—¡Quieto amigo!, creo por tu bien que debes estar muy confundido.  
El hombre trago saliva tenso, en la oscuridad el pelirrojo podía sentir su confusa mirada estudiándolo.  
—¿Quién eres?—Hielo en su voz, Ariel se encontró sintiéndose desdichado por el cambio y horrorizado por el sentimiento. Enchuecando la boca se convenció de que era mejor, podía lidiar con el trato hostil e indiferente, estaba acostumbrado a ello.  
—Soy Ariel, pero supongo que no tu"Ariel"— Regocijándose en el temblor que sacudió al cuerpo debajo suyo cuando empujo un poco más fuerte el cuchillo. Pregunto en un murmuro pegado al oído ajeno—¿Quién eres tú?  
—Eres idéntico a ella, incluso la forma en la que tuerces los labios.— El balbuceo del hombre de molesto al no obtener respuesta pero no más que la comparación.  
—¡Responde ahora!—Gruñó.  
La sonrisa blanca destello al tiempo que un rayo de luna se colaba desde las ventanas abiertas.  
—Mi nombre es Eric.


	4. 03: Las algas del vecino siempre son más verdes

Estrechando los ojos azules la sensación de haber visto antes al tipo le dejo perplejo, tragando duro el ondino se concentro en sostener seguro el puñal.

—Bien, Eric—Rumio la palabra con sorna apretando los dientes.—Te llamas igual que el príncipe.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos mirando hacia un lado conteniendo una sonrisa ladina de niño.— Es porque soy el príncipe— pareciendo divertido mucho más que burlón. Intentando moverme para estar más cómodo sin perder nada en el camino.— Te llamas igual, eres idéntico pero eres un chico.

Ariel levanto el mentón orgulloso acostumbrado a recibir después del pero un insulto.—Lo soy.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada pensativo y el pelirrojo atrapo un atisbo de tristeza y desilusión. Endureciendo su corazón evito una mueca ante el reconocimiento.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?, ¡Te molesta, eh!

—No realmente, me parece curioso, ya que son demasiadas semejanzas entre los dos. Pero tú eres un chico fuerte—Erick respondió inmediatamente evaluando su mirada.

—¡Oh!, no soy tan fuerte...— empujándose hacia un lado lo dejo ir, el hombre no parecía peligroso, es más le resultaba inofensivo si lo juzgaba por la calidad de sus facciones y el comentario le había avergonzado y gustado a mitades. De pronto el reconocimiento de lo que pasaba lo asalto y entornando los ojos volvió a cuestionarlo acariciando el cuchillo— ¡Hablas de mi hermana pequeña!

—¿Hermana pequeña?— Eric pareció descolocado sentándose en el suelo acomodo los codos sobre sus rodillas.— ¿Ariel es tu hermana pequeña?

Ariel asintió tranquilo.

—No sabía que tenía un hermano, aunque no hemos podido hablar demasiado desde que la boda se decidió...— Apoyando una mano sobre el suelo casi salto encima del pelirrojo con una mirada angustiosa, haciendo retroceder al más pequeño.—¿Has sabido de ella?, ¿esta ella en el mar?, ¿sabes...sabes porque está molesta conmigo?

Ariel parpadeo confundido, él estaba a punto de amenazarle con cortarle las nueces después de hacer algunas preguntas parecidas. Abriendo la boca balbuceo recriminándole.

—¿No está contigo?

—La última vez que la vi fue hace siete días días, ella visitaría a su padre y sus hermanas para invitarlas a las nupcias, volvería al anochecer, pero no regreso, creí que decidió pasar un tiempo de calidad para calmar cualquier preocupación...ella siempre me avisa si ocurre algo pero no he sabido nada de ella tampoco y el mar ha estado agitado.

Perspicaz

Ariel entrecerró los ojillos dándole un par de puntos a su hermana, el tipo era listo y sensible al océano. Mordiéndose el labio inferior medito la nueva información sintiendo estafado de alguna manera.

—Los rumores dicen que estas desaparecido y que te fugaste con una chica.

Eric enchueco la boca masajeándose el cuello incomodo.— Los rumores ... me escape para buscarla, ya que nadie me dio otra opción, además no puedo revelar que es la hija del rey del mar...traería problemas para ambos.

La mano que se coló instalando un suave peso sobre su cabeza lo sobresalto, revolviendo los cabellos rojos se sintió bien y Ariel se encontró perplejo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Perdón pero no puedo decirte nada más. Si eres su hermano entonces debo protegerte, proteger a ambos.

—¡Como sea!—Apartando la mano lo miro dubitativo intentando no prestarle atención al sonrojo, no necesitaba protección.— ¿Estás seguro de no saber donde se encuentra?

Los labios delgados del príncipe se apretaron hasta palidecer.— No lo sé, pero he encontrado algunas pistas, objetos que llevaba con ella han estado vendiéndose en el mercado y algunos vieron a un viajero, un brujo envuelto en oscuridad acompañado de una hermosa muchacha pelirroja. Ella no parecía feliz de seguirle...

Ariel le frunció el ceño, ciertamente el noble se encontraba mejor informado.

—Entonces ella no está cerca.

Eric se encogió de hombros, parecía que estaba por soltar algo más cuando el sonido de pisadas furiosas rompieron el silencio.

—Cuida tus espaldas pequeño tritón.

La suave voz desapareció cuando el príncipe encapuchado salto por la ventana.

—¡Hey!

Ariel queriendo seguirlo se encontró con que no era tan hábil con sus piernas nuevas como para confiar una buena caída, volviéndose y tomando a Sebastián entre los dedos maldijo su debilidad y al joven, salió por la ventana caminando por el borde afianzándose al superior para subir al siguiente piso, el espacio apenas era suficiente para que el cangrejo se arrastrara sobre sus patas.

—¡Sebastián!— murmuró con violencia desesperado por escapar, tenía las manos ocupadas así que necesitaba que la criatura se pusiera en marcha por sí misma, empujándolo con los dedos logro hacerlo pasar a través de la ventana, costándole el esfuerzo uno de sus pies se precipito al vacío lejos de las copas de los arboles. La caída tal como estaba seria su muerte.

—¡Sebastián!

Urgió llamando. Debajo la habitación se iluminaba al encender las luces, pronto llegarían a él, los gritos y maldiciones de los guardias se acercaban revisando la rica habitación, intentando ser amable con las decoraciones. Una voz sobresalía del resto, dirigiendo y gritando ordenes.

"¡Por la ventana!, ¡es el único medio de escape que le queda!"

¡Mierda!

El filo del cuchillo apenas lograba empujar el seguro de la ventana, pero botarlo parecía difícil.—¡Porque...tengo...que ...estar tan...enano!—Gruño con una capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente.

En cualquier momento lo atraparían, lo torturarían encerrándolo de nuevo. No podría soportarlo, prefería morir...

—¡Su alteza!—La voz de Sebastián fue como un chorro de agua de mar, aliviándolo cuando logro abrir la ventana incitándolo a entrar.

Arrastrándose Ariel jadeo hiperventilado, intentando guardar silencio, no estaba seguro de estar a salvo, la figura había aparecido en el marco bajo sus pies en el instante en el que logro colarse. 

Debía correr.

—¡Llámame Ariel!— rugió tomando al cangrejo corriendo por los pasillos buscando la salida o el primer piso.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Quién nos persigue?— el cangrejo señalaba algunas puertas tan perdido como el pelirrojo.

—¡No lo sé y no me quedare a averiguarlo!

Saltando el par de escaleras el alivio vino con un soplo de aire frío.

—¡Espera!— La mano como garra clavándose en su hombro lo sobresalto y Ariel chillo intentando mantener el equilibro, temblando con el puñal en la mano derecha y Sebastián en la otra, lo ataco con ambos buscando liberarse. El extraño chasqueo la lengua huyendo ileso del ataque dejándole ir forcejeando con la mano, la diferencia era indiscutible por fortuna el pequeño tritón no luchaba limpio, balanceando su peso logro que su rodilla se levantara impactándose ruidosamente contra la entrepierna ajena, siseando ante el placer de verlo caer gimiendo de dolor, una buena recompensa por subestimar su tamaño, Ariel salto aterrizando torpemente sobre su trasero en la hierba.

No perdió tiempo en alejarse, volviéndose para echar un vistazo al hombre que por poco le cogía.

Los ojos verdes y el cabello negro lustroso fueron todo lo que alcanzo a distinguir.

—¿Quién era ese?— Mascullo una vez lo suficiente lejos descansando la espalda contra un árbol recuperando el aliento.

—¡No tengo idea!, Solo he visto al gordo homicida de la cocina, el príncipe y el encargado del príncipe.— Contesto Sebastián abanicándolo con una hoja.

—Sabes Sebastián...— callando en el último momento, Ariel estuvo a punto de contarle de su encuentro con el príncipe, decidió mantenerlo para él, asegurándose de que lo hacía por evitarle una angustia al pequeño animal que por la comodidad y el placer del encuentro.

Sebastián lo miro confundido esperando a que continuara.

—Ni el príncipe ni mi hermana se encuentran ahí... al parecer alguien se la ha llevado, posiblemente quien tiene el tridente y al parecer el príncipe esta siguiéndoles el rastro...

—¿Por qué llevársela?— El cangrejo frunció el ceño.—¿Qué gana con eso?

Ariel sacudió la cabeza escupiendo al suelo.

Mordiéndose el pulgar estudio sus botas, pensativo.

—No lo sé, pero esto parece ser más grande de lo que pensábamos...debemos encontrar a alguien que pueda orientarnos en este mundo.

—¿Y qué clase de mundo es este?— Palideciendo apenas tuvo que echarle un vistazo al cangrejo para saber que estaba en problemas, la voz rica y profunda distaba de ser la de Erick.

Era una voz desconocida, amenazante y peligrosa.

 

Los ojos verdes le decían todo. Y Ariel no perdió tiempo, subiendo a un árbol se quedo en la copa al descubrir la identidad del extraño. Demasiadas sorpresas reventarían su corazón.

El vigilante de la casa del príncipe.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Gruñó desde arriba distinguiendo el brillo de la espada una vez que el hombre se desprendió de las sombras.

Alto, posiblemente apenas le llegaría al pecho, fornido y moreno sus ojos eran acero templado que no admitían escusas.

Caminando alrededor del árbol levanto imperturbable el mentón.

—¡Baja ahora!, se que has sido el que ha irrumpido esta noche en la habitación del príncipe Erick. Incluso en la oscuridad tu cabello te delata como una antorcha guiando el camino "Rojo".

Ariel torció la boca ante el apodo maldiciendo el olvidar colocarse la capucha en su huida, sus dedos estrujaron las ramas del sauce mirando hacia abajo en un intento de fuga.

—¡Eres bueno!— alabó con un silbido apretando los dientes.— Pero eres un estúpido si piensas que bajare solo porque lo dices.

El hombre palpo el árbol y estiro la espada balanceándola dejando que la punta arañara la tierra, el maldito cabrón quería intimidarlo y lo lograba. Sebastián temblaba violentamente amenazando con dejar desnudo el pobre árbol al derribar sus hojas.

—No tienes opción, soy más grande que tu y más fuerte que tu, antes me pillaste con la guardia baja pero no ocurrirá una segunda vez— frunciendo el ceño lo fulmino con la mirada.— ¡Créelo!

Pese al tono plano y falto de emoción Ariel se estremeció tragando duro, el árbol no era muy alto y él no era bueno trepando de todos modos.

—¡Cállate!— Rugió sacando el puñal demasiado rápido horrorizado al notar cómo se deslizaba entre sus dedos y caía directo a los pies del extraño.

¡El maldito se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa, podía jurarlo aunque tenía un semblante amargado!

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?, no tengo nada que ver con el príncipe.

Tras un incomodo silencio viéndose desdeñoso el soldado empujo su cabello hacia atrás, molesto pero no con Ariel.

—Lo sé.

Curioso, mucho más si empezaba a evitar su mirada...

—¿Entonces?, ¿vas a hablar o aun tienes los huevos atorados en la garganta?— ronroneo malicioso sintiéndose en ventaja y ganándose una mirada venenosa, hablándole al fin como si hubiese tragado hierro...

—Tengo un trato para ti sílfide.

Las cejas del tritón se arquearon desapareciendo bajo el flequillo. Bien eso no se lo esperaba...


	5. 04 : Vivir fuera del agua

Mudo, Ariel intercambio miradas con Sebastián, quien trago y negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Quiere matarnos!, ¡Nos entregará a ese gordo patán y su enorme cuchillo!

Ariel lo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios, no conocía al hombre sin embargo el que el cangrejo temblara de miedo y entrara en pánico lo llenaba de incertidumbre. —¿Qué clase de trato?

—Uno que te conviene— mascullo el hombre haciéndola de emoción como si Ariel lo necesitara o tuviese los nervios para tolerarlo, fingiendo un bostezo batió las pestañas rápidamente.—Estas aburriéndome...

El hombre un poco desconcertado enarco una ceja y continúo:

—Te propongo asistirte en tu búsqueda, incluso te proporcionare lo necesario y compartiré la información que poseo sobre el príncipe Eric.

Ariel se congelo al escucharle, tentado.

—¿A cambio?

—Primero, que bajes...

Chasqueando la lengua la desconfianza brilló en la escena como una trampa.

—Claro y luego tú podrás atraparme.

—No voy a hacerte daño, tendrás tus libertades acorde a nuestro trato.

—¿Y se supone que es aquí donde digo yeah?, ah, ah, lo dudo.

El tipo pareció exasperarse.

—Te doy mi palabra yo nunca rompo una promesa.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

Atrapando el labio inferior el pequeño tritón pensó en las opciones con el viento meciéndolo bajando la cabeza estaba seguro de poder aguantar al menos dos días arriba antes de desmayarse o perder las fuerzas sin embargo un vistazo al tembloroso Sebastián intentando calentarse en su bolcillo debilito un poco su resolución.

—Bien, pero debes darte la vuelta y dar diez pasos, cuando llegues al decimo yo estaré abajo.

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta con la espalda recta empezando a andar con pasos largos contando en voz alta.

—Diez.

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Ariel mientras esperaba en silencio.

—Bien, es mucho más cómodo de esta forma— cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho Ariel aguardo con los pies separados listo para correr.—¿Entonces?, estoy esperando— maldijo mentalmente el temblor en su voz.

Sin responder tomándolo por sorpresa el pelirrojo ahogo un grito ahogado cuando se encontró con el tipo corriendo hacia él, más alto llego a él cuando apenas se había dado la vuelta. Ariel espero todo, el sabor de la tierra en la boca, el dolor al impactar su cuerpo contra el suelo pero no la sensación de unos dedos cerrándose como garras sobre su entrepierna como si intentara trazar la forma exacta de sus pelotas y exprimir todo su jugo hasta convertirlas en pasas.

—Eres un hombre.

Ariel chillo agudo empujando un puñetazo que impacto con éxito en la mandíbula ajena, el cuerpo del pelinegro se desplomo hacia el frente.

***

 

 

Alisando los pliegues de su vestido Ariel espero echa un ovillo sobre la esquina temblando helada. Por el rabillo del ojo el destello sobre la ventana le indico que no se encontraba sola. El hombre miraba directo a la luna. Un suspiro de pena hincho su pecho al tiempo que intentaba hacerse más pequeña y protegerse del viento. La chimenea la invito a acercarse sin embargo el que el hombre se encontrase entre ella y la fuente de calor fue suficiente para mantenerla en su lugar.

¡Su padre!, el miedo la llenaba cuando pensaba en él. El tridente y el soberano del mar estaban intrínsecamente unidos, el rey dependía del artefacto y el artefacto se comportaba en sus manos, la catástrofe comenzó cuando lo vio caer envuelto en una nube de su propia sangre, con los ojos vacíos y la mueca de sorpresa y dolor, ella no consiguió moverse lo suficiente rápido, antes de que lograra tocarlo ya estaba muerto, la sangre de su padre como la de los peces flotaba con luz propia drenando el color de su aleta.

—¡Padre!—Gimió la sirena apretando las rodillas y cubriendo su rostro, entonces el desconocido le llamo; "Ariel" dijo suavemente como un latido de corazón, la invitaba a unirse a él, a alejarse en busca del destino y ella sabía que debía seguirlo.

Su magia le recordaba bastante a la de Úrsula, oscura y cruel, incluso en la forma en la que conseguía sus nefastos contratos. Entre los dedos de su raptor se encontraba un pergamino dorado con el puño y letra de la bruja de mar. Aunque Ariel la vio morir ahora albergaba muchas dudas, la idea de que se encontraba asechándola, atormentándola cada paso nunca dejaba su mente.

—¡Oh Eric!— gimoteó de vuelta, ignorada por su acompañante con sentimientos confusos en su interior, aliándose con su enemigo, siguiéndolo en silencio Eric debía ser olvidado ahora.

¡Si tan solo Sebastián estuviese con ella!, la perdida roía sus huesos. La mentira y la traición eran cosas que no espero conocer nunca y ahora difícilmente podía escapar de ellas.

***

—Eres un hombre

—Y tu un jodido pervertido.

Ian entrecerró los ojos irritado por la acusación. Tendido en el suelo boca abajo el peso seguro del pelirrojo y la daga apuntando directamente a su garganta impedían que se levantara, aunque deseo probar el filo una vez que un insecto hizo su camino muy cerca de su boca aspirado dentro cuando el hombre separo los labios para lamer sus comisuras escupiendo alguna parte del bicho.

—Tenía que comprobarlo.

—Eso dicen todos los pervertidos...

El dolor en sus sienes pulso con más fuerza amenazando con crecer cada que una nueva acusación salía de los delgados labios del chiquillo.

Rodó los ojos.

—Era mi deber.

—Ahórratelo perversote...no te creo nada.— El aliento suave le calentó la nuca haciéndolo estremecer— ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?

Apretando la mandíbula los sentimientos de Ian se mantuvieron planos, nadie le había hablado así desde que cumplió seis años. Acostumbrado a ordenar y a ser obedecido la insubordinación no era tolerada incluso por un callejero. Además era un hombre fuerte entrenado en el combate y la interrogación, encontrarse en el suelo prácticamente a merced del pelirrojo raspaba su orgullo y amor propio. 

En silencio se pregunto cuándo terminaría. 

—...Mi nombre es Ian MacLean, soy miembro de la guardia real y estoy al mando de la búsqueda del príncipe Eric.

Normalizando su respiración tanto como podía intento mover la cabeza para mirarlo desde abajo, sin embargo la luz del sol haciendo sombra sobre el rostro del pequeño bribón se lo impidió.

—Con que Ian...— Ariel paladeo el nombre un momento.— ¿Y qué planeabas hacer conmigo Ian?— El gruñido se atoro en la garganta del ojiverde al sentir el filo hundirse más en su carne.

Ian se quedo mudo ignorando lo más posible el cuchillo, cediendo al sentir la amenaza demasiado cerca.—Busca en el bolsillo derecho del saco— escupió en un suspiro.

Dudando un momento el pelirrojo escarbo con una mano dentro del abrigo encontrando un objeto ovalado y plano lo tomo llevándolo frente a sus ojos.

La imagen de una muchacha sonriente igual a él lo sobresalto, solo una vez la había visto de lejos y el miedo de aquel entonces volvió a asentarse sobre su estomago. No sabía que debía sentir ni entendía lo que sentía respecto a ella.

Ariel, era más que su gemela como la otra cara de una moneda, ambos parte de una sola cosa, sin identidad, sin vida, sin significado...

Apartando los sentimientos de inseguridad e inferioridad volvió a colocar el objeto dentro del saco lejos de su vista.— ...Es bonita—Agregó sin saber que más decir.

—Es idéntica a ti, por eso pensé que eras tú en un principio, en el castillo.

Ariel levanto las cejas.—Pero mi voz es la de un varón.

A duras penas Ian se las arreglo para asentir—lo es... tienen el mismo nombre.

La acidez se asentó en la boca de su estomago y Ariel se encontró intentando tranquilizar su pulso.—Lo tenemos.

—La conoces...¿Es realmente ella?, o es una ilusión de ti mismo. Hay rumores de que era muda. Ariel entendía lo que quería decir, era mucho más fácil si el príncipe tenía ciertos gustos peculiares evitar el escándalo haciéndolo pasar por una doncella silenciosa.

Con el silencio tenso barriendo como grandes olas de mar entre los dos Ariel se obligo a contestar pensando que no tenia caso ocultarlo.

—Ella es mi hermana.

Ian resoplo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No estás sorprendido?— Ariel le frunció el ceño olvidándose por un instante del puñal.

—Tiene más sentido...— masculló Ian y al segundo siguiente se lanzo de espaldas con una maniobra logrando coger la muñeca apretando hasta que el cuchillo volvió a caer al suelo; su cuerpo cayó encima del pelirrojo disfrutando de aplastarlo dejándolo con aire.

—¡Quítate de encima...no puedo...respirar!— Un puño logro conectar contra su pómulo izquierdo antes de que los sujetara con una mano elevándolas ajenas por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Quieto petirrojo!— gruñó disfrutando de su empoderamiento.—Lo que dije de no hacerte daño es cierto, pero si me obligas voy a usar la fuerza.

Ariel se quedo quieto, su furia agitaba las aletas de su nariz fulminándolo desde abajo con sus ojos azules.—Buen chico.

Bajando la mirada sobre el cuerpo delgado escaneo la posibilidad de que estuviese escondiendo otra arma, metiendo la mano dentro de sus prendas se sorprendió al encontrar un cañón de mano afortunadamente demasiado mojado para ser usado, el resto: pequeños saquitos de monedas y un caparazón de cangrejo.

Cogiendo la pistola la lanzo lejos donde podía verla ya que aun podía golpearlo con ella.

Ariel lo miraba horrorizado por la forma en la osaba tocarlo, mascullando un montón de maldiciones intentaba forcejear cada que palpaba un objeto entre sus ropas.

—¡Deja de manosear mis cosas sucio pervertido!

Ian torció la boca tomando un poco de aire ahora satisfecho.— Suena mal si lo dices de esa manera y no soy un pervertido.

—¡Lo eres!, es de lo único que estoy seguro, haz estado toqueteándome desde el momento en que pusiste tus ojos en mi, solo admítelo— Ariel rodó los ojos pomposo.— Si lo hicieras igual y podía dejar que me seduzcas si tienes suficiente dinero y poder.

Quedándose quieto Ian se sentó sobre su abdomen mirándolo muy serio en silencio por un tiempo tan largo que hizo dudar a Ariel sobre si se estaba tomando enserio sus palabras. 

Ariel esperaba que no.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha traído al castillo?, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Ariel recupero el color y el vigor cuando su burla fue pasada por alto visiblemente aliviado gruño entrecerrando los ojos, encontrándose nariz con nariz cuando Ian bajo aplanando su pecho contra el de él.

—¡Que te importa!

Ian gruño estirándose a un lado recuperando su espada el cuerpo debajo suyo de por si tieso se volvió aun más rígido. Levantando una ceja se sentó de nuevo sobre él apoyando la punta de la espalda sobre la tráquea del chico que se movió al tragar lentamente.

—¿No es tan divertido cuando estas al otro lado?— Agregó en un tono casi cordial sin levantar la voz rica y grave.

Ariel apretó los labios.

—Contéstame.

Con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas, el pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada arrancando otro suspiro de Ian, la espada bajo cortando la ropa que cubría su pecho. Si el chico se mostraba aterrorizado cuando mostraba interés sexual entonces lo usaría aunque el rechazo a la idea y la sensación amarga de estar haciendo algo incorrecto lo ahogaban.

Ariel lloriqueo parpadeando sin derramar ni una gota de sus ojos pero su resolución se vio mermada.— Me han enviado a buscarla ella ha desaparecido incluso antes que tu príncipe, tu príncipe también la está buscando.

Las palabras salieron atropelladas pero se entendieron por completo.


	6. 05: Uno y uno sirena mía, soy tu ondino y tú eres mi vida

—¿Era absoluta y completamente necesario?— Ariel pregunto por enésima ocasión mirando la amplia espalda marchar frente a él.

—Lo es.

—Se suponía que no sufriría— Con una mirada de cachorrito perdido el pelirrojo bateo sus pestañas dramáticamente intentando deshacer el nudo que ataba sus muñecas juntas.

—No está lo suficiente apretado para hacer daño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

¿Es que el tipo no soportaba una pequeña broma?, después del incomodo momento de sentirse expuesto y vulnerable se habían puesto en marcha hacia la ciudad, el ambiente entre ellos era tan tenso como la cuerda y Ariel sentía el estomago contraerse por el estrés y la ansiedad de esperar a que el tipo volviese a atacarlo; odiaba ser derrotado y mucho más que eso mostrarse débil.

Sólo había intentado recuperar algo de su seguridad demostrándole que no era la clase de chico con la que se jugaba.

¿Quién pensaría que al robar el pequeño saco de monedas del otro se llevaría su cinturón con él?, ¿o que por casualidad se encontraran junto a un campo donde al menos una docena de mujeres cortaban flores y hierbas?

—No es como si hubiesen logrado ver mucho, la camisa y gabardina ocultaron la mayor parte además es lo suficiente decente como para sentirse, muy impresionante, no es para que estés enojado y mucho menos para atarme.

El pelirrojo pudo ver los magros músculos de la espalda tensarse.

—Si hubiese sido solo ese incidente lo hubiese pasado por alto, pero el ser golpeado en la cabeza con un cangrejo, perseguido por un par de ocas y acusado de ser un pervertido exhibicionista es... Has escalado demasiado pronto y por mi nombre, integridad y salud será mejor que mantengamos tus manos para ti mismo. Que.do.cla.ro...Ariel.

Ariel se encogió de hombros.

Bueno él solo había querido compensarlo, pero el tipo tenía mala suerte cada una de sus buenas acciones habían terminado de mal en peor, incluso el pobre Sebastián descansaba inconsciente con un chichón en su cabeza. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que al intentar entretenerlo el cangrejo se iba a resbalar entre sus dedos y fuese a chocar contra la cabeza del señor amargado.

Las ocas parecían bastante sabrosas no creyó que se molestaran tanto al ser tomadas por el cuello...

—Escucha—El suspiro de pesar del pelinegro le hizo sentir ofendido, como si fuera un chiquillo revoltoso, bueno si era revoltoso pero ya tenia dieciséis.

—Una vez que lleguemos a las puertas te liberare y te pondrás la capucha, debemos pasar desapercibidos. Nos reuniremos con una persona que tiene información importante sin embargo el lugar no es particularmente agradable, en ningún momento debes separarte de mí, es una orden.

Los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los suyos sin dejar espacio a una respuesta altanera, contento de que pronto sería liberado Ariel asintió ahogando un bostezo intento que los ojos no se le cerraran; el no dormir lo volvía nervioso y ponía a su cuerpo a temblar, solo esperaba que una vez en el lugar "Ian" les diera la oportunidad de recuperar fuerzas. Estaba exhausto.

La ciudad no era la gran cosa, sin embargo la mescolanza de olores y objetos le hicieron olvidar el cansancio. Su cuello no era lo suficiente flexible para observar en todas direcciones cuando atravesaron el ruidoso mercado, enormes cantidades de manos se extendían asegurando un montón de dones y placeres que podrías adquirir al comprarles lo que sostenían. Ariel se sintió tentado a esculcar entre sus prendas y repartir las monedas a cambio y lo hubiese logrado de no ser porque Ian lo arrastraba animándolo a continuar con una mano dominante sujetando su hombro para llevarlo por las calles adecuadas. Cada que hacia un indicio de detenerse Ian presionaba y la marcha se reanudaba o se volvía más rápida.

Ariel quería gritarle y pegarle, levantar la rodilla y sentir la satisfacción de estrellársela contra sus castañas. Sin embargo entendía la importancia de la misión, porque era parte de la propia, por fortuna el hombre se contento con lo que le dijo y no hizo preguntas, aunque intuía que las tenia y las exigiría en un futuro cercano. Él haría lo mismo.

—Por aquí.

La mandíbula de Ariel cayó al notar a donde planeaba introducirlo: el callejón estaba repleto de basura que llegaba a sus talones, en los rincones oscuros ebrios e indigentes dormían la siesta. Las paredes estaban tan cubiertas de suciedad y grasa que tenían una película viscosa que atrapaba cualquier cosa que el viento arrastrara cerca como alguna clase de super pegamento y el olor a orina parecía el menos desagradable. 

Apretando el estomago Ariel volvió la cabeza suplicante, no quería meterse ahí, tardaría miles de años en quitar el olor de su cuerpo.—¡No,no,no!

Una palmadita en la espalda fue el único intento de consuelo. Empujándolo, haciendo una mueca cuando algo chillo bajo su bota y se alejo sacudiendo la basura Ian lo miro con resignación.—¿No te alegra no tener nada en el estomago para echar fuera?

Ariel gruño aferrándose con ambas manos a su abdomen.—Pagaras por esto MacLean.

—¡Mierda!

—No lo dudo.

Lanzándole una mirada afilada por encima del hombro, Ian contuvo el impulso de gruñir por el comentario, concentrándose en su espalda, sus dedos acariciaron una y otra vez el mango. Un poco más adelante estaba la entrada trasera a la caverna "El jabalí cornudo", un lugar de mala muerte visitado únicamente por corsarios y asesinos. Un pie en el lugar bastaba para arruinar tu reputación como hombre honrado si se sabía. La gente de los alrededores le encantaba cuchichear sobre los hombres que salían del lugar a una distancia segura.

Por eso debían entrar sin ser vistos, el pelirrojo era demasiado llamativo y el era un militar reconocido con cierto prestigio que no podía darse el lujo de manchar.

Era lo único que poseía, la única cosa segura para mantener su vida estable y cómoda. Estrechando los ojos aguanto la respiración luchando con el impulso de arrugar el rostro y esconderlo entre el cuello de su camisa, sus ojos lloraban y la nariz comenzaba a gotearle, incluso la piel saltaba irritada por la exposición. Seguramente el chico se encontraba peor, por fortuna las botas los protegerían.

—¡Bgf!—Se ahogo al intentar exhalar un suspiro de alivio una vez que la puerta negra marcada con una estrella roja apareció frente a sus ojos, sabiendo que Ariel le seguiría solo para salir del lugar apresuro el paso hasta empujar todo su cuerpo contra la puerta adentrándose en un ambiente apenas un poco mejor.

—¡Maldita sea!— Ariel mascullo cerca, el calor de su cuerpo calentaba su espalda.

Frente a ellos los hombres más feos y sucios que se habían topado en su vida los miraban con odio y desconfianza.

—¡Quédate cerca Ariel!— susurró.

—¡No tienes que decírmelo!, me pegare a ti como una mosca a la...—La mirada tiburonesca y malvada de Ian lo hizo callar y rodar los ojos.

¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo estupideces en ese momento?

Respirando lo más profundo que podía del ambiente rancio y sudoroso, busco con la mirada al único hombre que le interesaba.

Sobre la barra la enorme figura de Cale Dux se agitaba violentamente. Robusto con una panza fruto de su adicción al alcohol apenas cabía en el taburete. Sosteniendo por la cintura con su brazo gordo a una mujer rubia desalineada que no paraba de frotarse contra él.

—¿Es un pirata de verdad?— Ariel lo saco de su estupor, su mano se aferraba sobre la cintura de su gabardina en un fuerte puño, tras descubrir a donde miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el parche y la pata de palo de Dux. Ian le paso el puñal con el que lo había amenazado.—Lo fue, toma esto, no confió que logremos salir de aquí sin luchar un poco.

Escuchando tragar al pelirrojo avanzo directo al hombre.

—¡Vaya, vaya pero si es mi estirado y guapo coronel, ¿Qué le trae a mi muy humilde establecimiento?— La voz de Cale, gruesa y ronca por la bebida era difícil de entender, por suerte el deseo de mofarse de este lo había echo subir la voz y hablar despacio para que nadie se perdiera de la diversión. Docenas de pares de ojos pronto se clavaron en ellos aguardando en silencio por cómo se desarrollaba la escena.

¡Infiernos!

Con el rostro pétreo y la mandíbula tensa Ian le devolvió la mirada asintiendo rígidamente.—Tú sabes lo que me trae aquí Cale.

El ojo del hombre brillo complacido por tener el control.

—Cierto, cierto. La mujer y el príncipe...

El ambiente alrededor empeoro e incluso Ariel se apretó contra su espalda.

—No aquí Cale, vamos a tu oficina.

El pirata frunció las cejas viéndose incluso peor de lo que ya lo hacía, su nariz redonda y chata era idéntica a la de un cerdo.

—No me des órdenes maldito truhán.

Encarándose por un largo minuto al final el hombre se relajo palmeando el trasero de la mujer que veía interesada a ambos.

—Muévete Jamie— despegándose de ella, su gran cuerpo abría un sendero directo al cuarto de servicio.

Ariel frunció las cejas a punto de preguntarle a Ian sin embargo cuando el tipo saco una llave y giro la perilla el lugar dejo ver un escritorio en vez del pasillo con lavamanos.

—Extraño...—Susurro atrapado cuando el único ojo azul de Dux se poso en su cuerpo recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, humedeciéndose los labios al final.

—¿Quién es la nena?

Ariel frunció las cejas con la mandíbula colgando ante la expresión.

Ian cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella.—No es de tu incumbencia Cale.

—¿Es tuyo?

Ian pareció preocupado, turbado y cansado al mismo tiempo molestando de alguna manera a Ariel que ya se recuperaba y ahora temblaba de ira dándole vueltas al puñal entre los finos dedos, él no era de nadie, mordiéndose la lengua lucho por permanecer callado.— No vine aquí a hablar de él, ignórale.

—Es bastante bonito, podía aceptarlo a él en lugar del dinero incluso.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—Apretando los dientes el tritón rugió cruzándose de brazos con el peso del cuchillo en sus prendas, listo para rebanarle el cuello.

—¿Demasiado bonito para mi dulzura?, seguro que solo te dejas coger por estúpidos estirados, pero yo soy un hombre de verdad y mis habilidades son superiores a las de tu guapo coronel.

La ira bullía volviéndolo rojo imitando el tono de su cabello, el asco palpable se extendía sobre su lengua tentándolo a escupir, ¿Quién creía que era?, era un hombre, mucho más que el cerdo ese y preferiría morir a ser humillado a postrarse y dejarse manejar por cualquiera. Él pertenecía a sí mismo.

—¡Escucha bien maldito cerdo hijo de pu...—Ian adquirió una pose amenazante, lanzando una bolsa negra sobre la mesa las monedas de oro se deslizaron sobre la superficie.

—¡Ya basta, habla ahora!—Si su tono y el veneno en su voz no fue suficiente el filo de su espada brillando en su mano convencía.

—¡No puedes amenazarme dentro de mi lugar maldito imbécil!— Olvidando a Ariel Dux gruño estirado sobre la mesa marcando las monedas y guardándolas de vuelta en el saco.

Ian coloco una mano frente a Ariel demandando silencio.

Sólo esta vez, Ariel se callaría pero lo haría pagar más tarde.

—¡Puedo y lo hare, no me provoques, nada me pasara si te mato y cualquiera de los bastardos de afuera estarían complacidos a la espera de coger este lugar!

Palideciendo Dux soltó un sonido animal restregando su barba castaña.

—¡Como sea!, La mujer que buscas estaba acompañada de un tipo muy raro, si bien no vi a la chica, salvo una buena mirada de su trasero—La sonrisa asquerosa y amarillenta se extendió por su enorme cara— una lástima que no que no parecía interesado en venderla...

—¡Continua rápido!— Ian estilo el sable pinchando sobre el enorme estomago.

—Bien, maldita sea, el tipo me llamo la atención porque parecía peligroso y muy raro.

—¡Por favor Cale, tu lugar está plagado de fenómenos y tu puedes contarte como uno.

— Uno muy maldito enfermo y muy malditamente asqueroso.— Ariel gruño dedicándole su mejor cara de repulsión.

Dux gruño pero continuo comenzando a sudar sin apartar la mirada de la espada salvo para clavar su ojo en los de Ian.— Él era diferente, estaba loco, no sé, es del tipo de hombre que más que valorar la vida podría atentar contra ella...

—Sigue.

—Estaba buscando algún brujo e información sobre el principucho ese, Eric. Quería saber cómo lucia y buscaba a alguien dispuesto a matarlo a cambio de una buena cantidad, respecto al brujo al parecer quería un encantamiento, entre sus dedos tenía una especie de rollo de papel que brillaba con luz propia. Por lo que sé ansiaba a alguien capaz de conjurar, un brujo de palabras no un curandero... le dije que debía preguntar en el mercado en la calle de los loros, al hombre que manejaba los talismanes, que él posiblemente conocía a algún hechicero. ¡Te lo juro!, ¡eso es todo lo que sé!, no se quedo mucho tiempo aquí. 

Entrecerrando los ojos Ian evaluó su palabra, y bajo su espada a instalarse cómodamente en su entrepierna casi desaparecida entre la carne.—¿Seguro?, ¿no estás mintiendo?

Dux chillo como un cerdo intentando no moverse.—¡Lo juro por la vida de mi madre!

—Se que tu madre no significa nada para ti Cale

—Pero no miento coronel, ¡ahora un trato es un trato!

Gruñendo Ian se quedo estático un momento antes de cabecear lentamente hacia Ariel.—¿Deseas preguntar algo?

Ariel se mordió la lengua odiando el tener que frente al coronel.—¿El tipo llevaba un tridente con él?, ¿ o dejaba alguna clase de rastro de luz mientras se alejaba?

Cale lo miro un momento, pasando un momento realmente duro para recordar.

—Un rastro de luz, tal vez...

La mirada de Ian quemo en su cabeza pero Ariel la ignoro, el momento de aclarar las cosas para ambos se acercaba.

—Nos vamos, más te vale no intentar nada en nuestra contra mientras salimos Cale, o voy a matarte aquí mismo sin dudarlo.

Cale se quedo quieto con el rostro morado de furia, indicándole a Ariel que se alejara empezaron a andar hacia la puerta cerrándola con Cale adentro, rápidamente Ian cogió una de las antorchas para bloquear la entrada por un momento.

—¡Vamos!— ladró en el momento en que un gran grupo de fornidos y sucios tipos se lanzaban sobre ellos.


	7. Hechizos malignos que laringitis den

El puñal no era el arma más útil del mundo pero Ariel conto con menos en el pasado. En el calor del momento se deslizo a ras del suelo girando la muñeca limpiamente para cortarle el cuello a uno de los hombres, matar era matar, pero matar para sobrevivir aplicaba en cualquier reino, en el suyo y el ajeno.

Jadeando reprimió el grito de terror al notar que era Ian quien respiraba detrás, vigilándolo con movimientos avispados lograba, de a poco, empujarlos más cerca de la salida; lo que empezó como una cacería en su contra a cabo en una salvaje carnicería de un todos contra todos, las mesas y botellas salían despedidas por encima de las cabezas estrellándose contra el techo y las paredes.

—Y...— intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones el pelirrojo se tambaleo sujetándose de sus rodillas, dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisilla de duende al soldado.—¿Es siempre así de entretenido?

Ian se trago el gruñido apartando el cabello que se había deslizado sobre su frente, ceñudo.—Tú dímelo, los problemas aparecen apenas respiras...tal vez mejoraría si te dejo atrás, seguro en prisión.

Revisando su espada ya fuera del lugar, la información no le era útil, no tanto como a su reciente adición, poniéndolo en desventaja tenía toda la intensión de cambiar las cosas.

Ariel guardo su cuchillo apretando la boca.—¡pudriéndome en prisión!—sus ojos azules relucían con determinación e ira.—Nunca volveré a estar preso, prefiero morir y cortar mi aleta...

Ian enarco una ceja curioso y confundido, seriamente.—¿Aleta?

—Nada...¿ ahora qué?— balbuceando camino a su lado, subir una pendiente parecía extremadamente difícil y se sintió tentado a hacerlo enojar para que lo pateara hasta la cima, sin embargo ya tenía suficientes contusiones y moretones por hoy.

Los ojos de Ian destellaron clavándose en un edificio mediano de color crema con el dibujo de un conejo en el letrero que rezaba Kérux.

—Pasaremos la noche y veremos mañana...

Esta vez no obtuvo ningún intento de réplica del tritón.

***

El sonido de la espada al caer al mar apretó el corazón del príncipe, luchando por su vida siseó de dolor al clavarse los dedos de su enemigo alrededor de su cuello, apretando. Los dos cuerpos forcejearon luchando por el suelo, recogiendo el polvo del camino y suciedad.—¿Dónde está ella?—Erick rugió.

—No importa, es tarde para ella...y para ti príncipe, ¡ríndete ahora!—Los ojos enrojecidos tenían un brillo demencial ocultos bajo una sombra perpetua, Erick empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que intentaba coger el pedazo de sol oculto entre los pliegues de su túnica; la moneda de canje por Ariel, la única cosa que sabía era lo suficientemente importante para conseguirla de vuelta.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—Jadeó entre gruñidos logrando liberarse una fracción de segundos para deslizar la mano cerca de las clavículas ajenas rozando con las yemas el pergamino, frustrándolo, una patada lo lanzo sobre su espalda golpeándolo en la boca del estomago. La quemazón del dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se atraganto con tos ronca.

—Oh Erick, Erick...

El hombre se irguió sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo desde arriba, la túnica se agitaba violentamente alrededor de sus pies como si contara con vida propia, intentando escapar de la luz.

—Por la misma razón que tu...al menos así era...—La voz rasposa se arrastro hasta los oídos del pretendiente de la sirena helándolo hasta los huesos, por instinto busco algún arma, y girándose sobre sus rodillas en un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie lanzándose a un lado antes de que un rayo lo atravesara y dejara un rastro negro en el suelo. —¡No estoy tan seguro de ello!, Ariel no ha hecho nada malo...

—Entrometerse en mi camino, piénsalo como un daño colateral...mala suerte para la princesa.— Hundiéndose de hombros sin arrepentimiento, decidido. Las olas crecieron al igual que su sonrisa, desprendiéndose un pequeño rayo como una serpiente desde su codo, se estrello sobre la cabeza del príncipe rompiendo la piedra en mil pedazos.

Erick parpadeo por el escozor de una herida abierta, la sangre derramándose desde su sien dudando. —¡No dejare que la dañes!— Susurró con veneno en la voz, apretando las manos en puños hasta que se volvieron blancos.

La única forma de detenerlo, destruyéndolo.

La corriente eléctrica repto por el suelo, y con solo agitar los dedos podía sentir la estática como una membrana a su alrededor, haciendo vibrar el suelo sacudiendo las rocas pegándose al suelo intentó protegerse saltando lejos, rodando de nuevo por el suelo salvándose apenas, ¡el maldito jugaba con él!, jurando en silencio que acabaría con el levanto la cabeza debilitado, la suela de la bota del mago fue lo último que vio y supo que caía al mar.

Un grito rompió en el momento en el que la lluvia caía.

Ariel.

***

Ian golpeo con más fuerza el pie en el suelo de madera, mirando con ojos de halcón el delgado cuerpo que se pavoneaba entre las mesas. El Kerúx se encontraba a rebozar y encontrar habitaciones no sería sencillo; bueno no tras comprobar que todo su dinero fue robado en la pelea.

¡Robado!, ¿A él?, ¡esos malditos cerdos desgraciados!

—¡Maldita sea!— Apartando el cabello de su rostro como si fueran telarañas se echo hacia atrás esperando.

Ariel se rio de él en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba quebrado y luego despotrico hasta quedarse sin aire tras descubrir que su situación era sólo un poco mejor, tenía dinero apenas suficiente para pagar un par de comidas.

El pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros comenzaba a alejarse en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche, consciente de que posiblemente seria al aire libre cuando el pelirrojo lo detuvo, y dándose la vuelta se había aflojado la cazadora y arreglado las ropas maltrechas, pidiéndole que identificara al dueño.

Ahora Ariel se mecía riendo y coqueteando de buena gana en el regazo de Peal. El hombre lo miraba divertido con el rostro violentamente enrojecido por la bebida y la lujuria. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho no le hubiera creído, todas las veces le vio rodeado de mujeres desamparadas pero no parecía hacer diferencias con Ariel.

El chico lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Tranquilamente se aparto del hombre satisfecho palmeando su hombro antes de alejarse directo a su mesa. Ian intentaba duramente no recriminar su vergonzoso comportamiento en público o pedirle que no se le acercara en estos momentos.

—¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!—El pelirrojo escupió sentándose, empujando un saquito de gamuza rojo.— Te vez asquerosamente horrible haciendo muecas...

Ian frunció el cejo entrando en calor, queriendo sacar la mierda de la pequeña cosa, el saquito lo distrajo.—¿Qué es esto?

Los ojos azules destellaron con suficiencia, apoyando el mentón en una mano sobre la mesa.—Dinero.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Ariel se encogió de hombros lanzando una mirada discreta a Peal. Ian abrió los ojos estupefacto, inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta estar nariz con nariz con el tritón.—¡Lo robaste!, ¡Se lo robaste!

—Necesitamos dinero y ya he pagado la habitación— esta vez fue el turno de Ariel de torcer los labios— Sera una es la única que le queda...al menos posee una bañera, estarán preparándola ahora.

—Le robas y le pagas con su dinero...

Ariel rodo los ojos.

—¡Oh por favor!, déjalo...no es nada comparado con lo que tú hiciste en lo del cerdo de Dux.

Girándose sobre sus talones, aguijoneo con un gesto critico el cuerpo entero de Ian, reduciéndolo de alguna manera.—La habitación es la 121, tomate tu tiempo, no es necesario que subas...¡De nada!

Gruño dándose la vuelta dejando a Ian con la boca abierta confundido y secretamente fascinado.

¿Qué clase de niño había recogido?...

—Un paso a la vez, ya he pasado por esto...esta cosa de las piernas humanas, andando ahí...—Sebastián caminaba por la superficie atacado por los pantalones de Ariel que lo sepultaron por un momento, nadando entre la prenda, le lanzo una mirada ofuscada al chico.

—¡Relájate Sebastián, la investigación va bien y las cosas empiezan a moverse.

Desnudo a la luz de las velas estudio con la mirada la tina, las conocía, algunas incluso llegaban intactas entre los barcos, sin embargo no le parecía la gran cosa, una cama de agua caliente. El problema se encontraba en las tres urnas que descansaban sobre el suelo...

Quería meterse en el agua y relajarse...¿entonces qué era eso que también habían traído?

Encogiéndose de hombros empezaba a meter un pie dentro del agua cuando la puerta rechino y segundos más tarde Ian estaba dentro sentándose en la cama al otro extremo de la tina.

—Mis palabras eran serias allá abajo.—Ariel gruño estremeciéndose de placer al sentir el agua caliente. Invitando al cangrejo rodando los ojos ante el humano, recibió el mismo gesto del cangrejo.

—No tardes, quiero alcanzar agua caliente también y no quiero esperar a que la preparen de nuevo.

La voz ronca tenía un toque amenazador que hizo que Ariel se tensara molesto.

—¡Es mi dinero y mi agua puedo hacer lo que quiera!—Escupió sujetando uno de los jarrones entre las manos hurgando dentro, cogiendo una gran cantidad del ungüento lo amaso, olía a miel y avena pero parecía una plasta de mierd...

—¿Qué haces?, no puedes usarlo todo.— Ian pregunto aflojando los botones de su camisa confundido con la gran cantidad de jabón. —Vas a ensuciar toda el agua si lo usas, devuélvelo.

Ariel miro la masa enchuecando la boca y luego clavo los ojos en los verdes.—¿ha si?— frunciendo las cejas le lanzo una mirada de "no te necesito" intentando devolver lo que tomo.

En un principio Ian lo ignoro, reclinándose sobre la cama el cuerpo le dolía y estaba completamente seguro de que el dolor empeoraría por la mañana.

Espiándolo entre los dedos, aprecio el color vivo de su cabello, le gustaba la forma en la que destellaba, contrastando su piel, apretando los labios el verde se oscureció sobre las estrechas caderas, el pequeño ombligo y las zonas donde la piel era delgada sobre los huesos. El atractivo del chico lo sobrepasaba, pero se veía completamente humano, demasiado bonito, suave y bello pero nada más allá de humano. Y aun así la atracción estaba ahí, como si su cuerpo funcionara como alguna clase de imán...

Golpeando la cama, se mordió la mejilla al verlo saltar asustado. No pensaría en eso.

—Deja...—Suspiro enfatizando su cansancio una vez cerca, ayudando a meter la masa en el tarro y dejando lo suficiente sobre los delgados dedos.

Ariel lo miro en silencio, como si lo estudiara bajando los ojos a los dedos con desagrado al notar que aun llevaba la masa viscosa.

—¿Qué esperas?— Agrego exasperado.—lávate.

Haciendo un puchero orgulloso Ariel miro sus manos y luego el agua. Basto un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que el chico no entendía nada del baño.

Levantando las manos Ian coloco las propias que contenían un poco de jabón sobre el cabello del chico, empujando las manos más delgadas sobre los mechones. —Así...¿Cómo es que no tienes ni idea de esto?, luces como alguien limpio y no hueles como alguien que detesta el baño.

Extraño...definitivamente extraño. Ian casi pareció llenarse de pena al darse cuenta de la cantidad de carencias que pudo atrapar en el chiquillo. Era prácticamente un salvaje...

—Soy limpio y me gusta el agua.

—¿entonces?

—Nunca había tenido la necesidad de usar esta clase de cosas...

—¿nunca?, ¿Cómo es eso?

Ariel pareció alarmarse, sus barreras se elevaron, más altas y más rápidas, separándose un poco apenas comenzó a relajarse y disfrutar de las manos del soldado en su cabello y ahora intentaba huir de su toque.

—Es...diferente.

—¿Cómo diferente?— Ian sujetándolo con más fuerza continuo con el servicio, cubriendo sus ojos le obligo gentilmente a levantar el cuello.—Cierra los ojos.

Ariel quedo expuesto parpadeando sus enormes ojos hacia él.—¿Por qué?—Aunque la pregunta fue hecha con cierta bravuconería el chico obedeció sorprendiéndolo. Ian vertió un cubo de agua, lavando el jabón, soltándolo una vez satisfecho.

—Y ahora el resto—Empujando el paño de lino levanto el rostro luchando por no echar un vistazo entre los delgados y blancos muslos. No, hasta ahí llegaba él, mordiéndose la lengua deseo apuñalar su cuero por mostrar signos de protesta y entusiasmo...—embadúrnalo y restriégalo por todo tu cuerpo excepto en el cabello después límpialo con el agua—rugió prácticamente las palabras dándose la vuelta se sentó en la cama de espaldas a la bañera.

Él no iba a caer.

El tenía a alguien en mente ya, una doncella dulce y tranquila, no alguien que le cortaría el cuello con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Hey...—La vocecilla lleno sus oídos.

Su estomago se agito. No, si era el pelirrojo no podría ser tan fácil.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué buscas al príncipe?


	8. Parte de él

Chapoteando en el agua Ariel espió entre las húmedas pestañas el cuerpo inerte de Ian. El hombre era tan esquivo, apenas lograba metérsele un poco dentro y él lo lanzaba lejos y levantaba barreras a su alrededor tan rápido como respirar.

Reclinando la nuca contra el metal cálido enarco una ceja cuando la respuesta se atoro en la garganta del tipo.—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese resplandor que mencionaste antes con tu hermana y el príncipe?

Ariel quiso gruñir cerrando los ojos resbalándose hasta que el agua rozo su mentón.—Nada Johnny, cosa de familia, ella es tan bonita que brilla...igual que yo.

Levantándose intento parecer indiferente aprovechando de darle la espalda para tomar la toalla y secarse temblando una vez que abandono el agua caliente, mantener el secreto de su verdadera naturaleza era crucial, incluso aunque Erick parecía entender no estaba seguro que tan comprensivos eran el resto de los humanos, no confiaba en Ian.

—...Claro.

Bajando la cabeza en la bañera pudo leer claramente un "no digas nada" de parte del crustáceo. De puntillas avanzo hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama secándose el cabello, girando el rostro hacia el soldado para encontrarlo semidesnudo con el torso descubierto y dorado a la luz de las velas y las manos luchando con el cinturón de cuero debajo del que asomaba una sombra...

—¿Ariel?— La voz de Ian logro traspasar su cráneo y viéndose sorprendido se sonrojo.—¿huh?— desviando la mirada encontrándose extraño ante la perturbación que provocaba en él el otro hombre.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre el príncipe y tu hermana?—Si Ian se dio cuenta de su repentina fascinación afortunadamente no lo demostró, desnudándose Ariel devoro los pequeños detalles con los orbes azules, como la cicatriz que descansaba en el lado derecho de su cadera y la forma en la que los músculos se tensaban con cada movimiento y el color levemente más pálido de su trasero y su entrepierna.

Las diferencias saltaban a la vista, él casi parecía...delicado en comparación, mirándose de arriba abajo busco con los dedos los músculos gruesos del pelinegro, porque en algún lugar debían estar, ¿no?

El jadeo ahogado que escucho al otro lado de la habitación lo hizo levantar la cabeza, Ian lo miraba entornando las cejas con la boca abierta confundido. —¿Qué se supone que haces?

Torciendo la boca Ariel intento no mirar entre cada parpadeo entre los muslos del hombre. ¡Joder!— Tratando entender...¿Por qué tu eres todo músculos y yo soy...—Dirigiendo una mirada crítica a su estomago y su pecho enarco una ceja.

—¿Delicado?

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡No soy delicado!...no mucho.—Se quejo hinchando el pecho y alzando el mentón, recibiendo un bufido exasperado y las palmas abiertas en signo de paz.

—Bien, lo que sea...yo, escucha yo no tengo interés en...de la forma en la que tú me miras, yo...—Lamiéndose los labios compulsivamente Ian lucho por empujar las palabras para hacerse entender.—¡Maldición!

Ariel apretó los labios mirándolo fijamente sin entender—¡Habla claro!— cruzado de brazos adopto la pose de pelea, no sabía que era pero el tono era el mismo del de un buscapleitos.

Ian se pellizco el puente de la nariz suspirando, atrayendo los cubos de agua limpia más cercanos intentando contener su lengua.—Sólo digo que...no es normal, que te prestes con tanta facilidad a coquetear con otros...sujetos.

Ariel reboto en la cama apoyando los antebrazos sobre los muslos.—¿Sujetos?, ¿hombres?... lo normal puede o no aplicarse a mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Clavando sus orbes verdes examinándolo vertió sobre su cabeza el agua estremeciéndose al encontrarla tibia, sacudiendo la cabeza atento a escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No quiero decir nada.

Y de nuevo una evasión, ¿enserio creía que era tan estúpido?, tallando con más fuerza de lo necesario, se encontró gruñendo un montón de maldiciones, quedando limpio en minutos, se tambaleo cansado fuera de la bañera.

—Tarde o temprano...—canturreó empujando la masa de cabello negro sobre sus ojos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza haciendo que pequeñas gotas se derramaran por su clavícula desde su mentón señalándolo con el pulgar con voz amenazante.—Hablarás y deberás decirme todo lo que sabes.

Ariel lucho con el temblor para darle una réplica dudosa cuando el grito ronco y los espasmos que sacudieron el cuerpo de gladiador de Ian se tragaron sus palabras.

—¡Mis nueces!—Le entendió gesticular mientras salía a trompicones de la bañera y reptaba por el suelo meciéndose al fin en posición fetal, sus manos ahuecaban su entrepierna.

El pelirrojo lo miro ser costándole despegar los ojos del patético espectáculo encontrando a Sebastián escondiéndose debajo de la cama. El pequeño crustáceo miro hacia abajo haciéndose el desentendido a lo que Ariel enarco una ceja.

—¡¿Qué?!— Se quejo el pequeño animal.—Mi trabajo es cuidar de ti, alguien tiene que enseñarle modales a ese rufián humano. —Satisfecho se giro para desaparecer dentro de un balde.

Ariel rodo los ojos, metiéndose bajo las mantas tiro de ellas hasta el mentón satisfecho, viendo a Ian recuperado ponerse de pie y cojear hasta la orilla de la cama.—¿Qué tanto conoces a Erick?— Pregunto con los ojos clavados en su amplia espalda.

Ian lo miro sobre el hombro antes de echarse la toalla a la cabeza para secar su cabello.—No tanto, las cosas resultarían más fáciles si lo conociera mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Sería más sencillo encontrarlo. Podría adentrarme a su posición y atraparlo.

Los ojos de Ariel se abrieron confundidos, ahogando un bostezo la pregunta apenas entendible de sus labios.—¿atraparlo?

Ian rodo los ojos tirando la toalla descuidadamente al suelo levantándose en búsqueda de algo con la mirada.— Es un príncipe, debe permanecer seguro, incluso de si mismo...—Levantando una ceja sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del pelirrojo—sólo hay una cama...

Ariel miro alrededor y luego a su cuerpo.—Yep, sólo una.— murmuro tratándolo como un retardado.—Él puede cuidarse solo.

—Si claro, no voy a dormir desnudo junto a ti...ni tu junto a mí.

Ariel ahogo un bostezo intentando mantener su ceño fruncido, estaba cansado y no quería ser molestado por pequeñeces como esas.—Entonces duerme en el suelo.

—No.

Dándole la espalda el pelirrojo lo escucho empujar cajones y abrir puertas, y después el sonido de sus pies descalzos detenerse en su la de la cama.—Ponte esto.

Un camisón de color rosado con encajes fue empujado sobre su cabeza, Ariel lo tomo alejándolo para verlo mejor.—¡¿Que jodidos es esto?!

Metiéndose en la cama Ian gruño anudando una mullida bata color champiñón en su cintura.— Póntelo, si no lo haces lo hare yo.

Empujando con todas sus fuerzas la prenda, el ademan perdió intensidad cuando la tela se estrello muy suave y silenciosamente contra la cama—¡Y un cuerno!, ¡no soy una mujer!

Nariz con nariz un grito ahogado se atoro en su garganta encontrándose de pronto aplastado bajo el macizo cuerpo del pelinegro resoplando ruidosamente.—Mira...vas a ponértelo o te lo pondré yo, y no te gustara...

No sabía si se debía al calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Ian, su olor a jabón y especias pero el corazón de Ariel latía desbocado. Lamiéndose los labios, tenía la garganta seca y por un momento fue incapaz de hablar.

—Oblígame— siseo entre dientes, lamentándose enseguida cuando un par de enormes manos estregaron el camisón sobre su cabeza forzando a sus manos a entrar en su lugar. Logrando quitárselo de encima con una patada Ariel estuvo listo envuelto en el rosa que combinaba con su cabello desordenado y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la ira.

—Muy bonito, ahora a dormir—Sentenció dándole la espalda. Ariel lo miro largo y tendido temblando para meterse en la cama propinándole una patada en la espalda.

—No te emociones demasiado querido, lo tuyo no alcanzaría para satisfacer...mis demandas.

—¡Ariel ¡—Gruñó Ian, dándose la vuelta para encontrarlo dormido.

—Es decir, debe ser muy interesante si él logro esquivarlos y sigue un paso delante de ustedes, Erick es...—Ariel hablaba sin parar mientras devoraba una manzana.

Ian gruño caminando por delante de él. Tras recibir una nota de uno de sus hombres por parte de un mensajero podían avanzar sobre pequeñas migas de pan. El hombre había estado reuniendo objetos extraños, llamando la atención en el pueblo vecino. Partiendo los dos hacia el lugar el pelirrojo no dejaba de hablar del príncipe intentando sacarle alguna información sin éxito.—Erick, Erick, Erick... A ti realmente te gusta ¿no?

A su espalda Ariel se atraganto tosiendo desesperadamente, lazando la manzana Ian la esquiva notándolo con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

—Como sea, ¿Realmente está en la ciudad?

Ian apretó los labios suspicaz dejando pasar la vergüenza del chico, conforme con el cambio de tema.— Estaba cuando la nota llego a mí, lo averiguaremos una vez que estemos ahí.

Mordiéndose el labio Ariel se miro los zapatos por un momento.—Todo eso está bien pero no tenemos dinero...

Ian se masajeo el cuello y permaneció en silencio unos minutos, suficientes para que el pelirrojo lo alcanzara para espiar su rostro.

—El dinero no será problema...—agrego cortante llegando a la salida de la ciudad donde un chico no mayor de doce años los esperaba con un caballo.

Ariel frunció las cejas mirando al chico y al caballo, había visto a los hombres montar, nada más que un salto y coger las tiras para decidir a donde ir, sin problema, él lo manejaría aunque aquellos animales le causaban temor. —Todo bien, de acuerdo, buen chico y toda esa mierda...— susurro intentando subirse al caballo consiguiendo solo que este le relinchara haciéndolo chillar. Ian se carcajeo negando con la cabeza.

—No tomas baños, no tienes ni idea de cómo montar un caballo y tienes un modo bastante "peculiar de hacer las cosas"—Empujándolo por el trasero logro sentarlo y subir él mismo.

—No toques sin permiso, no importa las ganas querido—Ariel rugió tieso como un palo buscando a que sujetarse. Los gruesos brazos del pelinegro no tardaron en rodearlo sujetando las riendas para echar a andar.— tengo un estilo único solamente...cosa de familia.

¿Y que esperaba?, apenas había aprendido a usar las piernas y nadie le dijo que tenía que depender de las de otro ser, intentando respirar tranquilamente Ariel se enfoco en el camino negándose a atender la sensación de la barba incipiente que se frotaba contra su sien y el olor mentolado del aliento de Ian.

Sebastián asomo en su bolcillo mareado, volviendo a meterse dentro, Ariel casi sentía pena por él el viaje era duro incluso para él no quería imaginar lo que pasaba el pequeño cangrejo.

Estúpidos humanos con sus estúpidos transportes.

—Eso dices pero eres un misterio al igual que tu hermana, pregunte en todos lados y nadie pudo responder abiertamente ninguna de mis preguntas, la mayoría se basaban en rumores y suposiciones...¿ de dónde vienen?

—De más allá del mar—Ariel se encogió de hombros nervioso, no quería hablar de eso pero tampoco quería quedarse en silencio apretujando su trasero, absolutamente involuntario claro está, contra la ingle del pelinegro. Los camaradas no hacían eso y los socios tampoco, al menos no sobrios ni en horas de trabajo esperaba.

—¿y donde es eso?— La voz de Ian calentó su oído.

Ariel quería estrangularlo pero alguien tenía que bajarlo del caballo al llegar.

— Muy , muy lejos y muy, muy cerca.— gruñó malhumorado.— ¿Por qué no debemos preocuparnos por el dinero?

Desesperado intento parecer casual y esta vez fue el turno de Ian de imitar a una bonita tabla.

Mirando a la distancia instó al caballo a aumentar el galope.—Porque es donde vivo.

Una hora más tarde Ariel se debatía entre cubrirse los oídos o los ojos. Los chillidos y los encajes y volados brillantes llenaban la pequeña salita. Cuatro chicas de cabellos negro y marrón lo miraban curiosas al tiempo que lanzaban toda clase de reclamos y peticiones hacia Ian.

—No te atrevas—Ian susurro entre dientes adivinando su pensamiento.—Pasará pronto.

Pronto...

Ariel tenía siete hermanas por fortuna no había vivido lo que Ian, viéndolo ahora se sentía afortunado...

Hasta que la cosa peluda llena de lazos ataco...


	9. No logras nada conversando

—Magnifico— Apoyando el mentón en una mano Ariel apretó las piernas contra el pecho empujando el muro de carne que era Ian para manteniendo distancia hacia el pequeño animal peludo que le ladraba incansablemente. Atrincherado en el sillón la conversación fluía más o menos sin interrupción.

—¡Oh querido, tendrías que haber mandado una carta informándonos que venias, así hubiese tenido listo cuartos y una buena comida. Vamos de salida a visitar a los Cambell.— La madre de Ian no se parecía en nada a él, en opinión de Ariel, la mujer se derretía en arrumacos y besos y tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios rosas, además de una permanente arruga de preocupación en la frente. Su cabello era castaño brillante con hilos platinados. No recordaba a su madre pero la imagen de su nana destello en su mente enviando una punzada de dolor a su corazón, bajando la mirada una vez más era un niño pequeño esperando en las sombras.

—¿Ariel?—Dos pares de ojos verdes brillantes lo miraban fijamente.

—Hum...¿sí?— Con las mejillas extrañamente calientes Ariel alzo el rostro dubitativo mirando de Ian a su madre y luego al resto de las mujeres.

—Es un placer conocerle jovencito.— La señora estiro la mano hacia él, Ariel apenas pudo parpadear sin comprender que quería que hiciera, si su anillo era bonito lo suficiente para tentarse a tomarlo al primer descuido, Ian pareció entender su predicamento y llevándose su propia mano a los labios hizo el gesto de besarla, instruyéndolo. Enarcando las cejas el pelirrojo lo imito dejando satisfecha a la mujer.

—Madre discúlpanos pero Ariel y yo estamos cansados por el viaje, ¿podrías ordenar que nos preparen el baño antes de que se marchen?, estaremos en la cocina.—Ian tomo suavemente de la mano a su madre empujándola suavemente a andar a su paso hacia la salida donde el resto de las muchachas cuchicheaban.

—Las presentaciones siempre son importantes Ian.—Meredit se detuvo levantando el mentón, Ariel ahora sabia de donde venia el gesto orgulloso.

Haciendo una reverencia jovial le dedico su mejor sonrisa.—Estoy de acuerdo señora, sin embargo no quiero retrasar su salida, después de todo nosotros los interrumpimos— ¡Puaj!, ¿Ese tono meloso e ingenuo era suyo?, ¡Las cosas que hacía para ganarse el pan!, Temblándole una ceja Ariel se volvió hacia las chicas. Sentía su penetrante mirada perforándole el cráneo. Asintiendo gallardamente incluso se atrevió a mandarles un pequeño guiño antes de ser bruscamente alado por el pelinegro.

—Arriba ahora—Dijo entre dientes mirando a las escaleras que se perdían en una esquina, rodando los ojos Ariel avanzo sin admitir que era liberador alejarse de "la familia feliz";—¿Y padre?—Escucho preguntar a Ian sin alcanzar a escuchar la respuesta de su madre al alcanzar el final de la escalera. Sin embargo conocía el tono de voz empleado.

—Al fondo, las últimas dos habitaciones son las que uso...sé que no te atreverás a husmear— "No espíes", entendido. No es como si habitaciones llenas de lazos y muñecas le tentaran de sobremanera. Sin embargo el desobedecer al estirado soldadito podría ser...

De puntillas con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su boca el pelirrojo abrió la primera puerta. No encontró lazos pero si un montón de pinturas familiares, bustos irregulares de todas las formas y tamaños, los rasgos de Ian se repartían en distintas proporciones en cada uno de esos rostros. Las descripciones pasaban entre distintos títulos nobles, duques, barones, príncipes... hasta el apellido plano. Incluso aunque Ariel se crió lejos de la realeza y sus formas, su nana le había instruido la absurda importancia de la jerarquía social. Para él era simple: él que tuviese el tridente hacia cagar gatitos a todos los demás y eso era lo que importaba.

La familia de Ian no se veía tan poderosa...ni rica ahora, comparado con sus modales su modo de vida era bastante austero. Una mirada más crítica de esos ojos azules y pudo ver los pequeños detalles. La casa, la pintura raspada, el papel despegándose oculto ingeniosamente ras algún retrato o adorno, sus ropas y el no encontrar un rastro real de servidumbre. Salvo el portero y la vieja ama de llaves Ariel no recordaba a nadie más.

Ian era militar, un camino desesperado para mantener el prestigio y su buen nombre. Torciendo los labios Ariel ahora entendía la personalidad arisca y pedante del pelinegro, además de toda esa mierda del orgullo y el deber ser. Él hombre sostenía la imagen familiar. ¡El había sido excluido y rechazado pero lo que le hacían a Ian era peor!, él esclavo de tu familia no podía compararse a la oveja negra de la familia, él amaba su libertad, su amor propio y la falta de culpa....bueno el exceso de culpa. Seguro Ian se culpaba incluso si algún cabello perfecto se desprendía de su perfecta cabeza.

— Hablando de sentirse afortunado...puedo verlo ahora—Agregó mirando a Sebastián que trepaba sobre su hombro.—Su familia es antigua, como la suya.

—Yo no tengo familia...

—Pero...—a punto de replicar con una tenaza roja hacia arriba, el cangrejo se calló tragando duro sus palabras ante la mirada de amenaza.

—Tengo un trabajo que...

—¿Ariel?—La voz de Ian sofocada por las paredes lo sobresalto, por el rechinar suave y constante de sus pasos sobre la alfombra al subir los escalones estaba a punto de encontrarlo.

Frotándose la sien Ian intentaba mentalizarse para el encuentro con su padre, o aplazarlo lo más posible. El hombre estaría de vuelta al anochecer, y las preguntas sobre su estadía no serian sutiles. Esperaba demasiado de él, e Ian avanzaba entre los estratos sociales demasiado lento. Asignado a la guardia del príncipe apenas había borrado la mueca agria de su boca. Ian necesitaba riquezas y fama...pronto. Últimamente sus cartas mencionaban lo decepcionado que estaba de que no estuviese comprometido aun con alguna dama de familia.

Tras responderle que tenía alguien en mente las cartas se detuvieron. Sin embargo seria otro tema a tratar, no es como si no existiera, Astrid era de buena familia y una mujer hermosa. La conocía desde niños y siempre albergo por ella un cariño especial. Junto a ella no tendría problemas, su carácter suave y dulce, la hacía querida y aceptada donde fuera y tenía buenas relaciones. Su padre, un duque que recientemente incursiono en el comercio; el hombre tenía una buena imagen de él y más de una vez le sugirió tomar a su hija como esposa.

Ian se había sentido alagado y secretamente avergonzado por no tener nada que ofrecerle, sin embargo pronto compraría una propiedad en la costa, en el pueblo donde el príncipe vivía, lejos de los asfixiantes lazos familiares, vivirían cómodamente e incluso ayudaría al negocio de la familia de Astrid abriendo una sucursal, ella podría entretenerse comandando el negocio mientras él seguía en su asenso en la milicia. El lugar era bueno pese a que le faltaba un poco de trabajo serio. La enorme mansión de campo gozo de mejores momentos, algunos sectores parecían estropeados sin embargo la madera no estaba podrida y el piso tenía un buen estado si se le mimaba un poco.

Deteniéndose al final de la escalera la media sonrisa de satisfacción se borro al encontrase con un inquietante silencio.

—Si tienes mascotas, no te preocupes cuando ladren—Gruño entre dientes frunciendo el ceño, agudizando el oído— Preocúpate cuando este en silencio.

Empujando la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, miro dentro con partículas de polvo y luz bailando frente a sus ojos, al menos una docena de rostros pero no el que buscaba, torciendo los labios dio un paso dentro y luego otro.

—¿Si?— La vocecilla como campanas sonó en el pasillo. Asomándose Ian lo encontró apoyado en el marco de su alcoba.

—Veo que puedes ser obediente a veces...— Agrego entrando en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.—No te emociones, no pasa con regularidad—Tirado en la enorme cama Ariel rodo hasta lograr verlo de frente, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza.

—Linda familia...puedo ver porque eres como eres...

—¡Cállate!, mi familia no está a discusión, no te recomiendo—Empujando el sucio abrigo al suelo lo pateo a una esquina bajo la ventana.— hablar mal frente a ellos o de ellos...no si valoras tu vida.

—Tuve una buena vida— Canturreó el tritón resoplando ante la amenaza, Ian no era divertido, pero ¿Por qué le irritaba eso ahora?, él nunca lo había sido.

—Tienes que...¿Quince años?— La mirada de incredulidad de Ian no era muy diferente a la irritada, ni melancólica, ni feliz...¿Alguna vez lo había visto feliz?, chasqueando la lengua hizo una nota mental de comenzar la cuenta.—Dije buena, no larga.

Señalando a su lado, Ian continuo desnudándose, sacándose la camisa por encima—no pareces alguien que tuvo una vida feliz...

Eso no le causo ninguna gracia a Ariel, levantándose a regañadientes se quito el plaid y la chaqueta lanzándolos al montón de ropa de Ian.—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Eso le atrajo una mirada airada.

—Soy feliz.

—Yep, muy feliz.

—Enserio lo soy.

—Sí, lo eres.

Apretando los puños Ian intenta razonar como, si le estaba concediendo la razón, cada expresión le podía más furioso.—No voy a discutir contigo.

—Bien.

Ian estaba a punto de lanzársele encima y golpear un poco su pequeña jodida cabeza cuando un par de toquidos en la puerta lo interrumpieron.—Adelante.

—El baño. Señor Ian.— Leopold y el mozo de los establos traían una bañera, detrás La vieja ama de llaves manejaba sin encorvarse un par de cubos.—Traeremos la otra.—Agregaron con gesto austero bajando y volviendo con la tina para colocarlas ambas paralelas en el centro de la habitación. Nuevos cubos de agua caliente se dispersaron alrededor y dentro de las tinas junto con los utensilios necesarios.

Tras retirarse Ian se saco los pantalones quedando totalmente desnudo.— ¡Vamos!, y deja de mirarme de esa forma no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

Ariel lo fulmino con la mirada, desnudándose también y entrando lentamente en la bañera, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio exagerado y meloso.—Me duele tanto el trasero, no lo note hasta ahora, y mis muslos gritan por esa cabalgada, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan duro que estuvieses golpeando contra mi hubiese intentado prepararme... —Rodando sobre su estomago, apoyo los brazos en el borde levantando las cejas sugestivamente hacia Ian batió sus pestañas.

Ian se atraganto, ceñido en el centro de su frente una arruga latía violentamente.—¡No.lo.digas.de.esa.manera!—Con los dientes apretados, mirándolo fijamente como si de pronto el pelirrojo tuviera tres cabezas o una aleta...—¡Dios mío!, ¡Suena tan mal!

Se quejo metiéndose en la bañera haciendo un sonido gutural de gozo al sentir el agua caliente contra su piel.

—Dices eso, pero suenas así...—Canturreó satisfecho. Viendo a Sebastián desaparecer dentro de un cubo de agua fría.

—¿Entonces realmente estas con los hombres?—Agregó Ian sonando más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Ariel le dio la espalda comenzando a lavarse.—Estoy, es lo que importa.

—Ariel...— La réplica no significaba nada, ¿Qué quería que le dijera?, no es como si hubiese estado de libertino encerrado todos esos años montándosela en grande... Es decir las anemonas y los peces no eran lo suyo, es decir, Giuk...

Ariel no tenía tiempo para eso, la imagen del príncipe Erick centelló en su mente. Ian y Erick eran todo lo que realmente conocía, sabia de la maldad, era la misma mirada, el mismo tono de voz...incluso el mismo olor, podía lidiar con eso, no importaba su forma, animal, humano, sirena. Pero más allá de eso estaba perdido.

—¿Cuándo comenzaremos la búsqueda?, porque no se tu, pero posiblemente el brujo ese este alejándose de aquí hacia el siguiente pueblo...

Ian no podía rehuir la pregunta, pero podía quejarse por el cambio de tema, gruñendo tomo un poco de jabón y comenzó a tallarse los duros brazos.— Tengo a un hombre investigando, posiblemente esté en camino hacia aquí ahora, lo veremos cuando estemos listos.

—Hmmm...de acuerdo.

Una hora más tarde Ariel disfrutaba del contacto de la ropa limpia contra su piel principalmente la interior, era delicado en algunos lugares.

—¿Estás seguro?—Ian interrogaba a un chico rubio que lo miraba como si fuese un especie de dios griego candente o miss julio. Ariel dudaba de lo segundo.

—Completamente seguro señor, el hombre se hospeda con los Ambrose, como una especie de invitado especial, las jovencitas se pelean por su atención ya que se rumora que es muy rico.

—¿Viste si lo acompañaba una joven pelirroja?— Tomando una rica taza de café Ariel pregunto, recibiendo una mirada apreciativa del chico. Ian lo miro un momento.—¿La viste?

Al rubio le costó apartar la mirada de Ariel para dirigirla hacia el pelinegro, avergonzado. Yep, yep, Ariel ahora estaba seguro...dios griego.—Bueno, se le ha visto rodeado de muchas chicas señor...

—Entiendo, puedes marcharte, gracias Lucas. —Con un ligero apretón y una sonrisa ladina Ian lo despidió palmeando su hombro en la puerta, el chico pareció feliz de ayudar.

Reclinado cómodamente en los sillones con la taza presionando sus labios Ariel arqueo una ceja.—Con que Lucas...

—¡Déjalo!—Ian gruño apurando su café, Leopold apareció con un abrigo sobre el brazo.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Poniéndose en pie Ariel se atraganto.

—Tú a ningún lado, te quedaras aquí y esperaras, de preferencia dentro de mi habitación, hay un montón de libros y juegos con los que seguro podrás entretenerte.

Arrugando la nariz el tritón se trago un par de maldiciones.—¡No soy un niño!—Rugió moviéndose a su lado.

—Estoy en mi casa, es mi gente, será mucho más fácil si voy solo, tu llamas demasiado la atención, no necesitamos preguntas, necesitamos respuestas. ¿Entendido?

Antes de que pudiese replicar Ian desapareció azotando la puerta.

—Le recomiendo la colección de Shakespeare señor, es muy...interesante.

—Esto no se quedaría así...

—¡Ian!— La joven rubia troto hacia él con los bucles golpeando sus mejillas sonrosadas.—¡Que alegría verte!, ¿Qué haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?

Estirando las manos hacia las manos que lo buscaban Ian sonrió afectuosamente hacia Atrid. —Tres años ya. Te ves hermosa.

Ella bajo la cabeza pero la sonrisa que tenia era de satisfacción, la hacía feliz que la alagara.—Pero pasa, pasa...—Jalándolo suavemente entraron los dos en la enorme casa, guiándolo hasta una salita donde el fuego comenzaba a apagarse. —Cuéntame.

—Estoy de paso, por asuntos de trabajo.

—¿La milicia?

Ian asintió.—Es una investigación privada, no puedo dar muchos detalles me temo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, hundiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.—¡Oh, no importa!, no te hare desobedecer una orden...¿Cómo te encuentras?, veo a tus hermanas y tu madre a menudo. ¿Qué has hecho estos tres años?

Ian se miro la rodilla, sopesando sus palabras, intentando encontrar aquellas que demostraban que era un hombre de bien y apto.

—Pues, la milicia es dura, entrenamiento, aprender a usar distintas armas, servir personalmente al príncipe es una de mis obligaciones...recientemente he adquirido una propiedad en el pueblo vecino.

—¡Oh!, eso es excelente...¿ y es bonita?— Pregunto ella asintiendo a una de sus sirvientas para que colocara el juego de té y los pasteles.—Veo que te ha ido bien.

—Sí, solo queda avanzar.

—Honestamente aun no comprendo porque no solicitaste ayuda de mi padre, se que te ofreció participar en los negocios.— Alzando las cejas, la duda y un poco de resentimiento se filtraron en la voz de la muchacha, no lo miraba pero un vistazo a sus manos le decía que estaba desilusionada.

Ian frunció las cejas pensativo apoyando los antebrazos sobre los muslos.—Bueno, mi padre tenía otros planes para mi, y creo que le hubiese causado un montón de problemas a tu padre ante mi falta de conocimiento—Levantando el rostro la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos relució en una sonrisa.

La idea de trabajar para Reginald le pareció perfecta en el momento, agradecido había corrido hacia su padre para contarle. Lo que no espero fue la bofetada y las palabras hirientes. A sus ojos la familia de Astrid se rebajo al trabajar como comerciantes, prefería morir a dejar que su hijo se involucrara de esa manera, trabajando como un simple pueblerino.

La conmoción de la convicción de su padre había sido más chocante que el golpe. Con pesar al día siguiente busco al señor Reginald para declinar su afecta, no pudo mirarlo a la cara pero el hombre pareció ver a través de sus escusas y entendió.

Le había entregado una moneda como una tentación futura. Como una inversión segura que volvería.

Ian aún la conversaba como un amuleto de buena fortuna.

Astrid se derritió recuperando su buen humor.—Oh bueno, pero ahora estas aquí y veo que no te equivocabas. Por cierto—Inclinándose hacia la mesa cogió un pequeño sobre blanco con el sello roto de un lirio.—¿Sabes de la fiesta que darán los Ambrose esta noche?, tengo entendido que invitaron a todo el mundo...¡será grande!—Sus ojos color chocolate se iluminaron con picardía.

Ian tomo el sobre y lo estudio en silencio.—No tenía idea, pero iré si hay una invitación en casa.

Ella le golpeo suavemente en el pecho rodando los ojos.—¡Tonterías!, seguro hay una y si no siempre puedes ser mi acompañante.—La sonrisa era una promesa seductora, hinchando el pecho, se empujo hacia él rozando la mano que sostenía la invitación antes de cogerla.

—Me honraría ser su pareja señorita Atrid, más de lo que se imagina.—Susurro él con la voz oscura dejándose llevar por el momento.

Ella se echo a reír escandalosamente.

—Es una promesa entonces...

Ian debía asistir, por Astrid y por los Ambrose, el hombre que buscaba se encontraba en su casa y posiblemente el príncipe Erick estaría cerca, pisándole los talones, aun tenia asuntos que discutir y una poderosa razón para atraparlo, esta era su noche. La imagen del pelirrojo destello en su cabeza, se libraría de él de una y otra manera. Ariel entendería más tarde que no podía dejarle participar, a donde iba el chico gustaba de llamar la atención y desatar el caos y en esta ocasión el sigilo era crucial. Sufriría las consecuencias después.

Besando la pequeña mano se despidió de buen humor, debía revisar la información y preguntar por ahí antes de volver a casa.

Astrid seria maravillosa y esta noche sería la primera de muchas para fomentar su relación futura.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Ariel no veía nada, con los ojos cerrados le resultaba difícil mantenerse quieto. —Dieciséis.

—Te ves más joven...eres muy delicado, nada que ver con los chicos de por aquí.—Otra voz a su derecha replico.

—¿Así?—Ariel intento abrir los ojos pero una mano lo golpeo suavemente en el muslo.—¡Quédate quieto!

El coro de voces rieron excitadas.

—Es difícil, esto se siente como estar rodeado de pirañas—murmuro, ganándose un montón de resoplidos, levantando el cuello comenzaba a entumirse.—hermosas pirañas, con bonitos cabellos y vestidos.

—Zalamero...—Cantó la primera voz de buen humor.—ya casi terminamos y podrás verte, solo un poco más, ¿Quién tiene el pintalabios?

Algo frio y sedoso se pego a sus labios, cuando se alejo se sentían un poco pesados.—Esto es tortura mujer

—No lo es, es un acuerdo, tú perdiste y ahora debes atenerte.

—Fui embaucado, ¿Cómo iba a saber que eran excelentes jugadoras de cartas?

—Eso es tu culpa, estar mal informado no es trampa...es una ventaja.

Las risas estallaron una vez más y Ariel se sentía como el perrito con lazos que brincaba ladrando sin parar en la cama.

—Todo listo.

Separando las pestañas Ariel noto los cuatro rostros que lo miraban fijamente, satisfechas de su obra.

—Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que me veo mucho más hermosa que todas ustedes.

—No tienes nada

—No pero ustedes si...

Rodando los ojos Liz, La mayor, una belleza castaña bastante divertida lo empujo por el hombro.—Vamos, que aun falta la mejor parte...necesitamos un vestido.

—¡Yo tengo uno!

Ariel sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago.—¡Excelente!— Su sonrisa tembló en las comisuras levantándose para ser atendido por un montón de manos femeninas, cosa que no fue tan placentera como pensó. Tras un par de minutos su ropa se había ido y ahora vestía un vestido de seda y raso de color verde esmeralda.

—Así combinaras con Ian.

—Seguro cuando me vea se pondrá verde de la envidia o vomitara.—Agrego con una sonrisa maligna soplando su flequillo luchando con la endemoniada prenda para ir hacia el espejo.

—¡Sus ojos!, ¡Es el color de sus ojos!—Rugió otra chica a sus espaldas.

Siendo honestos lo que Ariel encontró lo asusto, la imagen que Erick le mostro en su primer encuentro le fruncía el ceño en el espejo.—Santa mierda...¡Por Poseidón!, me parezco a ella.

Arañando el espejo tuvo que sujetarse para no irse de bruces.

—¿A quién?, ¿cenicienta?, porque esta noche es la gran fiesta y el príncipe llegara pronto.— Liz canturreó entretenida con las risas que se repartían a su alrededor.

—Si cenicienta...¿Fiesta?

—Mamá no nos dejara asistir, está demasiado cansada después de la salida y papa aun no llega, pero seguro tu e Ian pueden.

A punto de replicar la menor de las hermanas, la que más se parecía a Ian habló.—Los Ambrose no se guardaran nada, ¡realmente quiero ir!

El reconocimiento del nombre fue fácil y lo que quedaba era tan fácil como sumar uno más uno. Sonriendo a su reflejo Ariel se cubrió el cuello dejando fuera la manzana de Adán.—Con que Ambrose, suena divertido y si voy puedo contarles todo...

—¡Necesitaras una peluca!

Ariel esperaría, esta vez sería el de la última palabra.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— Y hablando del rey de roma...el príncipe siempre oportuno.—¿Ariel?

Escupiendo un par de risos torcidos Ariel se arrojo a los brazos ajenos dramáticamente.—Te he estado esperando Ian.


	10. Nadar no es original

—¡Qué demonios!—Frunciéndole el ceño a la columna frente a él, la vena de su sien podría saltar y caer dentro de su copa en cualquier momento, apartado de todos, sus dedos frotaban por enésima vez el puente de su nariz Ian suspiró.

—Si sigues suspirando así tu felicidad se evaporará...

La voz de Ariel sonaba irritada, como un erizo de mar, empujando un perfecto bucle hacia atrás, golpeo la punta de su pie envuelta en los tacos y lo miro ceñudo.

La fiesta era agradable pero no intima, todo el pueblo se encontraba ahí, inclusive sus hermanas las cuales corrieron dispersándose en todas direcciones dejándolo solo con el problema. Él cual lo miraba asesinándolo con sus ojos azules resaltados por largas pestañas. —¿tuviste que acceder a sus juegos?, ¿Dónde está tu orgullo masculino?, ¿Por qué de todas las cosas esto?—Cuestiono haciendo un florín señalándolo por completo a lo que Ariel solo rodó los ojos reacomodándose el entallado vestido, visiblemente incomodo las presentaciones fueron difíciles, ordenándole que no hablara le había hecho pasar por mudo. Una joven amiga de la familia. Por fortuna sus padres no los acompañaban estarían muertos por el escándalo que suponía el travestismo de su joven compañero.

—Eres un imbécil, me veo muy bien, mucho mejor que todas esas mujeres...¡Ellos no dejan de comerme con los ojos!—Sonrió malicioso levantando el mentón en un gesto puramente callejero hacia un par de hombres que le sonrieron. Ian no tardo en colocarse en el centro bloqueándolos de la vista.

—¡Deja de hacer eso Ariel!— Inclinándose le cogió del antebrazo arrastrándola hacia afuera, ignorando las protestas de él al tropezar con el vestido y resbalarse con los zapatos.

Estrellándolo contra la dura piedra entre las sombras que los ocultaban sin soltarlo, su aliento caliente se estampo contra sus labios.—Esto no es un juego, esta es mi gente, mi familia vive aquí y tiene que ver a cada uno de estas personas a diario, además estamos en una misión, el hombre que tiene a tu hermana se encuentra aquí y tan solo le tomara un breve vistazo para saber quién eres y que buscamos. ¿Que si la mata?

Ariel intento sacudirse el agarre ofendido, con la peluca deslizándose a un lado de la cabeza, sus palabras lo aturdieron mucho más profundo que nunca, helándolo, el dolor viajo por todo su cuerpo entumeciéndolo, y los sentimientos de amargura e ira que dejo atrás en el océano volvieron como densas olas, ahogándolo, saltando sus lágrimas las oculto tras un ceño fruncido. Eso no lo había esperado, al vestirse de mujer de alguna forma se había vuelto vulnerable, incapaz de sacudirse las duras palabras y reírse, y Ariel quería reírse y decirle lo estúpido que era.

Ariel se sentía feo pero supo esconderlo tras el volumen del vestido.

—¡Él no la matará, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio si ese fuese su objetivo!, ¡Ella le importa!, además si me ve, tal vez crea que ella ha escapado y venga por mí, podríamos cazarlo. Y respecto a tu pueblecito— Clavando sus ojos en el rostro ajeno le dedico su mejor mirada desdeñosa.— No estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente para echarlo a perder.

Con un empujón logro deshacerse de él, avanzando de vuelta a la luz, Ian parecía que estaba por decir algo más cuando un par de figuras emergieron de la sala directo hacia ellas, la voz suave de una mujer lo llamo.

—Sabia que te encontraría aquí... pensé que tu y yo teníamos algo.—Astrid resplandeciente en un vestido color crema le sonrió a Ian empujando una mano hacia él. Ian la beso recuperado.—¡ Señorita Astrid!, lo siento, mis hermanas tenían otros planes a los cuales no pude resistirme... te ves hermosa.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa empujando su abanico contra el pecho del joven que tenia al lado.—Quiero presentarte a William Hoem, es un amigo de la familia.

Los hombres se miraron un momento asintiendo con cierta incomodidad. —Willian, un placer, Astrid me ha hablado de ti.—Los ojos azules de Willian vieron por encima de él.

Ariel con los brazos cruzados, luchaba por soplar fuera un bucle que había caído sobre su nariz, empujando las manos después para repartir los cabellos, apenas escucho las aburridas presentaciones cuando noto la mirada de todos sobre él. Levantando el rostro miro a Ian con los labios apretados.

Ian se inclino cerca sujetándolo por la espalda empujándolo hacia ellos.—Les presento a Ariel, es una amiga de la familia también.

Astrid arrugo la fina nariz evaluándola de pies a cabeza y Ariel entendió que se sentía intimidada, empujando el pecho, mujer o no le desagradaba cuando alguien le juzgaba sin conocerlo así que se pavoneo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, de esas que resaltaban la estupidez que los hombres tanto les gustaban.

—¡El placer es mío! ¿puedo llamarla Ariel?— Surtiendo efecto el compañero rubio de Astrid se empujo al frente devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ariel iba a replicar con alguna frase obscena cuando la mano de Ian se poso "gentilmente" en su hombro.—Ella es incapaz de hablar, desgraciadamente sufrió un accidente en su juventud que la privaron de ello.

—¡Oh, pobrecilla!— Los ojos grandes de Astrid se llenaron de calidez, empujándola cerca la tomo de la mano de una forma tan delicada que Ariel se sintió demasiado frágil.

Intercambiando una mirada con Ian adopto una pose afligida ante la sutil amenaza de sus ojos. ¡Jugaría pero le cobraría por cada segundo de ello!

—¿Qué tal si vamos al salón ahí podremos charlas cómodamente?—Sugirió tomando su lugar entre él y Astrid dedicándole una sonrisa que Ariel nunca había visto a ella.

—Es una pena, pero si me permite decirlo eso la hace aun más especial Ariel—William todo su lugar a su lado empujando el brazo hacia él Ariel enarco una ceja haciendo a un lado, y luego entendiendo que le ofrecía su brazo lo sujeto aliviado de compartir el peso de los tacones.—¿Se quedara mucho tiempo?

Ariel abrió la boca, cerrándola de golpe al sentir la mano de Ian sujetándole la espalda.

Ariel negó.

El rostro de Will se apago un poco.—Entonces debemos hacerle la estadía lo más plena posible. Sonrió iluminándose su rostro como Ariel nunca vio hacerlo a ningún hombre de su edad...

Y Ariel se sintió tentado.

Quince minutos más tarde Ariel deseó haberse quedado escondido entre los matorrales, bailando se aferraba como un gato mojado a los hombros de William, jadeando por aire con los pequeños pasos incapaz de mirarse los pies sin tropezar.—No se preocupe lo hace muy bien.

¡Y un cuerno si le importaba!, William no dejaba de animarlo entre la música, Ariel lo había pisado a conciencia veinte veces y el hombre no le soltaba. Empujándola por la pista de baila le hacía girar sin parar.

Cada que se disponía a dejarle ahí y alejarse miraba por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Ian que lo seguían recelosos al parecer molesto por William, y los de Astrid que se ponía roja cuando descubría que el pelinegro estaba especialmente atento a Ariel, tiraba de él confundida hinchando el pecho.

Y era por eso que Ariel sonreía y volvía a abrazarse al joven rubio que no paraba de hablar sobre la riqueza de su familia, los títulos que poseían y los viajes que había hecho a lo largo de su vida...

Aburrido.

Rodando los ojos busco con la mirada a Ian. Aliviado cuando la música se detuvo y todas las parejas hicieron una reverencia, Ariel no espero para darse la vuelta y echar a andar hacia el solado sin embargo la limpia carcajada que soltó mientras la mujer lo abrazaba lo detuvo.

se encontró fuera de lugar, perdido. Como mirar al castillo a través de la ventana.

Ladeando la cabeza Ariel dudo en moverse aturdida hasta que la voz de William le sobresalto, corriendo en dirección opuesta sin detenerse hasta que sus manos arañaron una columna, alzó la vista y vio el cielo, de noche el viento se sentía frío.

El mundo de Ian, la gente de Ian. Ariel era un extraño, como en el mar.—¡Que estúpido!—pegando la frente contra la superficie fría encontró algo de alivio para el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba formarse. Deslizando su delgado cuerpo hacia el suelo se abrazo a sus rodillas en silencio y miro alrededor.

Había jugado a ser su hermana, se comporto como pensó que ella lo haría. Por un momento fue divertido sin embargo lentamente comenzó a perder el color. Ahora todo era de un negro absoluto donde ni siquiera podía ver sus manos.

—¡Estúpido, maldito imbécil!—Gruñó golpeándose con los puños la cabeza. La sangre en su boca al morderse el labio inferior se le antojo demasiado dulce, soltando carcajada al notar que no podía llorar, sin importar como se sintiera, llorar era una muestra obvia de debilidad...y estaba tan desesperado por ser fuerte.—Los peces grandes se comen a los pequeños.

Ian se disculpo a penas, dándose la vuelta dejando a Astrid atrás; buscaba la cabeza rojiza alrededor, preguntando a quien le conocía si lo vio. Al volver William sin Ariel inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Al principio, intento convencerse de que el chico estaría bien, probablemente cerca de alguna mesa buscando saciar su hambre y sed, sin embargo tras un par de minutos nada. Molesto, lejos de que el rojo estuviese causando algún problema, lo que le irritaba era tenerlo fuera de la vista. Era su responsabilidad, sólo suya y debía responder por él, Ariel no parecía saber lo ingenuo que era en realidad y la culpabilidad por exponerlo impulsaba sus pasos a un ritmo frenético, espantando a quien se acercaba con el ceño fruncido, hasta que alguien le dijo que había visto correr a una jovencita de cabello rojo y vestido verde afuera fue que se relajo un poco. ¿Qué si el tipo que buscaban ya lo tenía también?, todas sus oportunidades y planes futuros se disolverían como un castillo de arena arrastrado por la marea.

—¡Maldita sea Ariel, ¿Dónde estás?—rugió preocupado, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. No pensaría, se concentraría en encontrarlo, porque si pensaba su mente regresaba a la cara desconcertada de Astrid, los pequeños sonidos de protesta que hacía cada que le atrapaba mirando a Ariel en la pista, sin embargo él era quien se encontraba verdaderamente sorprendido, después de convivir bastante tiempo con el chico y ser acosado por sus enormes ojos maliciosos día y noche debería disfrutar del pequeño descanso que la fiesta le brindaba y reírse del iluso William que bailaba con un chico derritiéndose en halagos y alabanzas. Conociéndolo posiblemente Ariel estaría enfurruñado intentando no gritarle que se callara y lo dejara en paz; El sentirse cabreado al verlo agitarlo y tomarlo a placer no le sentó nada bien, de hecho le desgarraba por dentro. Ian sabía que era un hombre orgulloso pero la pequeña chispa de posesividad que se expandía como un incendio dentro de él lo perturbo.

Posesivo con algo que no era suyo, Ariel no era un objeto, no podía usarlo a placer, ni siquiera lograba que el chico le diera una respuesta deseada. Y sin embargo su ausencia empujaba a Astrid a un plano borroso, olvidado.

La ausencia de culpa y pesar por abandonarla sabiendo que eso la empujaría directo a los brazos de su rubio rival envió una mano a acariciar su pecho como si buscara alguna clase de herida o dolor encontrando únicamente la ansiedad por encontrar al hombre más joven. Ian se pregunto en silencio lo que no quería, obligándose a negar con la cabeza cuando su mente tomo caminos a aguas oscuras donde no debía sumergirse.

—¡Ariel!

El bulto en el suelo a los pies de las columnas le indico que no estaba solo y basto un rayo de luna para ver el fuego del cabello ajeno. Acercándose lentamente perdiendo su ira al notar que el pelirrojo se esforzaba por frotar disimuladamente sus mejillas contra las mangas del vestido. Escuchándolo hipar se detuvo a medio camino indeciso sobre su proceder, se arrastro en silencio a un lado, un escalón debajo de donde se encontraba sentado el pelirrojo.

Ariel quería patearlo, más cuando se encontró en el lugar justo para enviarlo de nariz contra el suelo, sin embargo aun luchaba por serenarse, al escucharlo llamarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas, derramándose copiosamente sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, intento hacer un chiste de sí mismo, eso siempre servía, expandiendo el vacío que llevaba dentro deseó haber traído a Sebastián con él, así tendría a un aliado sin embargo no cabía dentro del vestido y en la peluca estorbaba, arruinaba su look.

Escondiendo su cabeza se abrazo a las rodillas.

—¿Qué quieres?, quiero estar solo, ¿Por qué no vuelves por donde viniste y me dejas en paz?, puedes venir por mi cuando la fiesta termine.— ¡Por Poseidón!, odio la forma en la que su voz se quebró al final.

Ian tenso el mentón al escucharle sintiéndose culpable, empujando lejos de sus hombros el abrigo, estiro el brazo toscamente sin girarse, dejando caer la pesada prenda marrón sobre el delgado cuerpo. No lo miraría porque Ariel estaba desesperado por ocultarse de él. Ian respetaba al hombre y si no quería competir su dolor esperaría, reconfortándolo de la única manera que se le ocurría.— No voy a dejarte solo Ariel, siempre me tendrás cerca.

—Esta fiesta es una mierda, pensé que aquí serian más divertidos...es peor que en casa.—o eso suponía. Ariel se envolvió en el calor de Ian y su aroma, empujando la prenda por encima de su nariz, si se callaba volvería a llorar.

—...Si, lo es. Nunca me han gustado a decir verdad.—Corroboró sin saber que decir, mirándose los dedos levanto el rostro hacia la luna pendiente de la presencia a su espalda.

—¿Encontraste algo al menos?, sobre mi hermana y el hechicero...

—No tuve mucho tiempo para investigar, pero no parece que vayamos a conseguir algo, la mayoría se encuentran completamente ebrios a estas horas.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado— No tuvo que mirarlo para saber que había rodado los ojos.

—Ambos lo estábamos.—Se defendió el pelinegro, molestándose por su respuesta.

—Apuesto a que mi pareja era mucho más agradable y provechosa que la tuya...

—Ariel...— A punto de volverse la voz del chico interrumpió sus quejas.—Pero es extraño, él debe de dejar un rastro, sin embargo no he sido capaz de encontrarlo, es como si se anulara...¡Maldita sea!, estoy tan casado, quisiera dejarlo todo y huir muy lejos, lejos de las ataduras y las lealtades y deberes que no sirven de nada...¡maldito imbécil escurridizo!, debería venir a nosotros y terminar con lo que sea que planea.

Ian deseaba preguntar sobre ese lugar y también quería alejarse desesperadamente de él más no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar y si un profundo temor a escuchar su respuesta. —Es un tipo astuto...seguramente peligroso también, debemos apresurarnos y terminar con esto antes de que algo malo pase.

Escuchando el roce del vestido de Ariel supo que se había inclinado hacia él recuperado un poco el tono suave y alegre en su voz, la pequeña palma abierta empujándose juguetonamente por la espalda lo alivio sacándole una sonrisa.

—¿Qué más podría salir mal?—Le devolvió la sonrisa Ariel, sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de pánico y después en una mancha negro que se expandió hasta cubrirlo todo.

—¡Ian!—Ariel lucho con el vestido gateando para llegar al cuerpo inerte del pelinegro.—¡Maldito!, ¿Quién eres y por que hiciste eso?—Siseó cubriendo con su cuerpo el mucho más grande del soldado, dispuesto a protegerle, el extraño se echo a reír abiertamente observándolo desde arriba, o eso creía Ariel ya que no podía ver sus ojos, solo su sonrisa despiadada.

—Ciertamente se parecen...no, no sólo eso son idénticos.—ignorando sus palabras el hombre se paseo de un lado al otro saliendo a la luz jugando con un puñal en las manos.— Por un momento pensé que ella se arrepintió de nuestro arreglo.

Ariel jadeo al escucharlo.—¿Arreglo?, ¡Mientes!, ella nunca accedería a hacer algo que perjudicara a alguien más...Ariel es...

—¿Una buena chica?—Completó el hombre notando la duda en su voz, Ariel solo tenía la palabra del príncipe Erick y Sebastián para respaldarse pero quería creer, deslizando un brazo por debajo del vestido sus labios temblaron al encontrar el mango de su puñal escondido entre las enaguas, envolviendo los dedos sonrió satisfecho, ahora solo debía esperar la oportunidad.—Lo es, tanto que todo resulto absurdamente fácil, matar al rey fue el verdadero reto...pero siempre puedes conseguir la ayuda adecuada...

El corazón de Ariel se sacudió en su pecho.—¡Ella nunca lo mataría!

El hechicero se inclino hacia él en un movimiento brusco empujando el filo de la cuchilla contra la nuca de Ian, Ariel era demasiado lento con el vestido y si se movía podía ocasionar una terrible herida en el hombre. Bombeando su nuez de Adán miro asustado al extraño, esperando.—¿Seguro?, Se quién eres, pobre niño abandonado, dejado atrás, renegado por su familia como si fuese una abominación... tu padre incluso te negó una identidad propia, eres una sombra, la sombra de la verdadera y querida Ariel...y eso es mucho decir, porque en realidad, no eres nada, no existes...¿Por qué esforzarse sabiendo que al final no recibirás nada a cambio?, nada del amor que ellos profesan...

Mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar Ariel encontró las palabras una vez que cada una de sus heridas fueron abiertas y expuestas.—¡Ellos me prometieron...¡Yo seré libre!, ¡Seré lo que yo quiera ser!

La cuchilla se deslizo lentamente jugando a empujar la tierna carne y antes de que estuviese lejos de Ian la mano del extraño se cerró brutal alrededor de la garganta del pelirrojo.—¡Una mentira!, ¡Todos mienten!, la única forma de conseguir lo que deseas es tomándolo con tus propias manos, llenándote de poder sin importar el medio...¡Al final ellos te encerraran de nuevo, en el fondo del mar, se olvidaran de ti y tiraran la llave!

Las duras palabras surtieron el efecto deseado en él, congelándose Ariel dejo de luchar y de arañar la mano que le sujetaba, temblaba como una hoja al viento y la capucha del hombre no tardo en volverse un borrón nervioso tras las lágrimas de impotencia.

—Escúchame y únete a mí, yo no te prometo nada, voy a dártelo siempre que dejes de interferir, con esto puedo hacer realidad lo que deseas.—Ante la mirada perpleja de Ariel el tridente brillo dorado bañándolos con su luz bajo su capa, las sombras se aferraban como sarcillos a su alrededor cubriéndolo por completo una vez que volvió a estar bajo la tela.—Yo te necesito...más de lo que la necesito a ella, ven conmigo, sígueme, yo no voy a dejarte Ariel...siempre estaré contigo.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, las mismas palabras de Ian, y fue suficiente, empujando la mano oculta bajo el vestido el filo se deslizo limpiamente clavándose en el pecho del hombre.—Una verdadera lastima... realmente te deseaba.

El frío envolvió a Ariel hasta los huesos y un dolor comenzó a construirse en su pecho, mirando hacia abajo el puñal que el hombre sostenía yacía clavado sobre su corazón abrazado por una mancha oscura que se expandía con rapidez...¡Excelente!, vestido arruinado una pena porque se le veía estupendo.

—¿Cómo?— Balbuceo empezando a caer hacia atrás, escuchando un jadeo a sus pies los ojos verdes de Ian lo miraban horrorizado, como en un suelo lo vio levantarse y atacar al extraño que desapareció en una explosión de luz entonces algo cálido lo arrobaba aferrándose a él desesperadamente.

Ian gritaba más Ariel no logro entenderle, sus parpados se cerraron despacio.

Lo sentía, realmente lo sentía y no era culpa de Ian, estaba demasiado cansado...


	11. Ariel y el Mar

Frotándose los parpados Ian se dejo caer en el sillón dejando escapar un gruñido cuando sus articulaciones se quejaron. Bajando la cabeza su olor corporal lo golpeo arrancándole un gruñido, no se había bañado en un par de días entrecerrado los ojos se puso en pie reacio a abandonar la habitación, los suaves movimientos detrás de él le informaron que no estaba solo.—¿Qué está mal?—Preguntó desistiendo a la idea de desnudarse, su hermana Liz se encontraba en la entrada mirándolo preocupada con sus enormes ojos mortificados. Deslizando la mano por la pequeña perilla dorada torció la boca recuperando un poco de su genio.

—Debes descansar Ian. Yo cuidare de él.

Girando el rostro para ocultar el rastro de su resistencia, la culpa desplomo sus amplios hombros.—Es por mí que esta así...

—Lo entiendo si piensas eso...—La mujer se encogió de hombros aplanando su vientre envuelto en el vestido azul pastel. Ian había inventado una pequeña historia, sin revelarles la verdad, por fortuna ellos lo tomaron y le dejaron tranquilo, todos salvo su padre.—Pero no estás calificado en este momento para seguir con ello.¡Te relevo!

Cruzando la habitación le lanzo una dulce mirada al chico que descansaba en la cama, colocando las manos en las caderas.

Ian considero, por un momento tomarla del brazo y escoltarla a la salida sin embargo al escapársele un bostezo su resolución bajo.—Bien—Pasando una mano por su cabello lo noto espeso y seboso, rindiéndose en silencio se poso al lado de la cama. Ariel parecía en paz ahora, tras la visita del médico y curar la herida cayó en una grave fiebre que lo mantuvo murmurando sin sentido entre alaridos. La mayoría de las cosas parecían delirios, simples alucinaciones sobre el mar y su padre. Un pequeño cangrejo apareció entonces, y tras colocar Ian un pequeño recipiente con agua en el buro ambos le hicieron guarda sin descanso, el pelinegro le había cogido algo de simpatía y respeto. Sus hermanas se turnaban para alimentarlos y traer lo necesario para limpiar a Ariel.

Aquella simple acción lo turbaba y fascinaba demasiado y muchas veces tuvo que frenar el hilo de pensamientos que lo asaltaba, cuidando, no intentando no mirar su hombría con algo más que indiferencia.

—Prepare agua caliente en la alcoba de al lado, ve.— Dándole la espalda su hermana ocupo su lugar en el sillón frotando la delgada y blanca mano entre las suyas. Ian cerró la puerta tras de sí extrañamente aliviado.

—Ian.

Y no podía durar demasiado, dándose la vuelta hacia donde la autoritaria voz, Ian se sintió pequeño, como el niño que fue. Curiosamente el hombre frente a él era varios centímetros más bajo delgado y espigado, con el pelo negro entrecano, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con intensidad.—¿No te parece que es suficiente?

—Aun no se recupera padre.

Tras volver con Ariel herido en brazos, el hombre hizo sus preguntas, sobre la identidad de Ariel, su procedencia, linaje y familia. Ian le contó que pertenecía a la milicia, que era su hombre de confianza y que su familia era muy parecía a la propia. Una vez que probo que el chico era un don nadie que no podía traer ningún beneficio a su casa se dio la vuelta dejándole de lado. El tema de su salud o como fue herido no era relevante para Edwin sólo el de cuánto dinero estaba despilfarrando en su invitado.

Deshaciéndose de una pelusa inexistente en las empuñaduras de su saco su padre enarco una ceja desaprobando su apariencia.—No entiendo por qué haces tanto...es una estupidez, ¿no es mejor llamar a su familia para reunirse con él?, ellos pueden llevarlo a un lugar donde puedan atenderlo.

—¡Él se queda conmigo—Contestó en un arranque, cansado y furioso a pares, pasando su palma por el rostro demacrado, no quiso levantarle la voz sin embargo el hombre era una molestia constante cada que se cruzaban. Por eso mismo permanecía encerrado al cuidado del pelirrojo. Una forma segura de evitar malos tragos.—Es mi responsabilidad padre.

Intento suavizarlo dejando caer las manos a los costados, se miraron fijamente en silencio con la boca torcida en el estrecho pasillo.

Tan bien como conocía a su padre sabía que él hombre no había terminado. Apretando los puños Edwin levanto el mentón orgulloso, escupiendo con desdén cada una de sus palabras.—Soy tu padre, si hay alguien a quien debes es a mí, no te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, una palabra mía...

—Una palabra y que padre, toda mi vida ha sido la misma amenazan, pero lo triste es que estas atado a mí, dependes de mi para conseguir lo que sea que quieras—gruñó mortificado, con la voz apretada, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua en el arrebato. Vibraba de ira tanto como su padre, inconscientemente había avanzado unos pasos y estaba nariz con nariz con su progenitor, ciñéndose sobre él. Por primera vez le pareció ridículamente pequeño y delgado, por primera vez su padre era como cualquier otro hombre, uno más de esos nobles en desgracia que se aferran desesperadamente a su titulo. Mientras servía en el ejército tuvo su cuota de ellos. Todos altos e imponentes, todos sordos a escuchar la verdad.

El hombre mayor se puso rojo sus ojos inyectados en sangre estaban abiertos como platos. Ian pensó que lo golpearía, y por un segundo su padre levanto el puño al aire. Otras veces fueron peores, el hombre generalmente cargaba con un bastan de madera que gustaba de emplear para castigar a quien no respetara su palabra.

—Debería echarte a la calle, desnudo como viniste a este mundo y renegar de ti...pero entiendo.—reajustando su traje los largos dedos peinaron el halo de plata.—Estas cansado, estas irrisible y no piensas antes de hablar...lo dejaremos para otra ocasión cuando te encuentres más civilizado y veas claramente las cosas que son importantes.

Entrecerrando los ojos Ian aguijoneo la figura de su padre antes de bajar la cabeza con dificultad. No le servía de nada ponerse en malos términos con él, Ariel se encontraba mal y necesitaba todo lo que su familia podía proporcionarle. En silencio se quedo mirando los pies envueltos en las botas negras, lentamente y satisfecho su padre se dio la vuelta desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

Ser joven dolía...

—¡Maldita sea!—Siseó con una sensación de vacío creciendo en la boca del estomago y el cuerpo helado, cerrado la puerta tras de sí fue imposible echar un vistazo a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo preguntándose lo que habría hecho en su lugar, escapándosele una perezosa sonrisa se dispuso a lavarse.

Ariel abrió los ojos al tercer día, entre sueños oscuros y recuerdos confusos. Alzando la mano poco a poco la imagen de un techo desconocido apareció frente a sus ojos. Los ricos tonos pastel y el olor a lavanda y polvo le recordaron que no se encontraba en su celda, no más encierro, no por ahora. Ladeando la cabeza lo siguiente fue el dolor que le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies y la rigidez abraza a sus costillas. Levantando las pesadas mantas la herida parecía haber sido tratada y sanaba bien.

—Dormiste demasiado.

Girando la cabeza su mundo dio vueltas, y hubiera caído de la cama de no ser por las enormes manos cálidas que le sostuvieron regresándolo a su lugar.—¡Me apuñalaron—Jadeó con la voz extraña levantando el rostro para reunirse con los ojos expectantes de Ian. Reclinado contra su pecho le sorprendió que en lugar de apartarlo con brusquedad el pelinegro lo presionaba con firmeza contra su cuerpo.—¡Tú estabas inconsciente!

Ian asintió frotando suavemente su espalda, trazando amplios círculos que no tardaron en darle calor. Recostándolo de nuevo entre los almohadones, su mano dejo su espalda para cubrir el dorso de la de Ariel. Ambos miraron el pequeño punto de unión por un instante perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué paso?

—Te apuñalaron...

—Eso ya lo sé—Manoteo cansado, Ian estaba siendo insoportablemente condescendiente y apenas hablo.—Con el tipo, hablo del tipo.

Las facciones aliviadas del pelinegro se transformaron a un gesto brutal pero no con Ariel, mirando a la ventana la luz del sol lamia su mentón y resaltaba el verde de sus ojos. Se encontraba más delgado y había perdido masa muscular, bajo sus ojos ojeras oscuras le daban un aire triste a su rostro. Ariel no pudo ignorar lo obvio que resultaba que Ian se desvivió por él en su agonía.

—Se fue.

—¿Sólo así?—El temor en la voz de Ariel lo delato, miedo a lo que él hombre pudo haber revelado mientras el desfallecía.

—Ian asintió.

Suspirando aliviado Ariel se recostó siseando. Cuando su cabeza toco la almohada se encontró agotado.

—No debes moverte.—Regaño Ian subiendo los cobertores hasta su barbilla, palmeando satisfecho por encima a punto de ponerse en pie.—traeré comida, ha sido un infierno intentar alimentarte mientras delirabas debemos comenzar cuanto antes.

Dándose la vuelta la mano de Ariel lo sujeto de la camisa obligándolo a volverse y retomar su asiento.

—Yo...¿dije algo que no debía, algo extraño?

Ian lo miro firmemente, juntando los dedos índice presionaba y dejaba ir hasta que el color rosado volvía a sus yemas abriendo la boca un par de veces, su mano cubrió por completo la cabeza del príncipe tritón obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, sacudió su cabello hasta revolverlo por completo.—Siempre dices algo extraño, ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

Ariel no pudo verlo, solo oír la pereza en su voz y el mismo tono con el que siempre le llamaba, tranquilizándolo lo dejo ir.—No tardes.

Mordiéndose la lengua cuando la mano de Ian se alzo antes de tocar la perilla se reprendió por la petición, sin embargo la idea de casi haber muerto rondaba su cabeza y todo parecía terriblemente atemorizante.

—¡Ariel!—La vocecilla cantora de Sebastián lo sobresalto, deslizándose hasta su mentón el cangrejo reviso su temperatura con las tenazas y le sujeto con fuerza las mejillas nervioso.—¿Estás bien?, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿Cuántas tenazas ves?

Ariel rodó los ojos sacando una mano para empujar hacia atrás al cangrejo.

—Estoy bien— Ver a Sebastián era una bocanada de agua nueva y le hizo sonreír un poco.

—Te vestiste como una señorita –cosa que no apruebo ni aprobé.- y saliste a la fiesta y cuando regresas estas sangrando y muriendo,¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

Hiperventilado Sebastián sacudió una tenaza hacia él.

Y Ariel se sintió culpable y dolorido por haber preocupado a un ser tan pequeño, Sebastián era un buen cangrejo aunque su neurosis se metía en medio y llegaba a fastidiarle, por ello le costó soltar las siguientes palabras.

—Es mejor que regresemos a casa Sebastián.

—Sí, entiendo se recuperara más rápido en palacio, yo mismo me ocupare de ello.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior Ariel negó con la cabeza.—No estás entendiendo, ir a casa y olvidarnos de Ariel y del tridente.

La mandíbula de Sebastián cayó—Pe, pero su majestad...no podemos Ariel esta pérdida...

Ignorando el apelativo Ariel se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda apretando el puño contra el pecho.—Ella se fue con el porqué quiso...además el hombre es demasiado peligroso. No estamos preparados...somos inútiles, es como un juego de niños—Enterrando la cabeza en la almohada su voz se volvió un susurro triste y apretado tras una risa amarga, el aire era denso y respirar era difícil, apretando su corazón el martilleo constante le tranquilizo lo suficiente para continuar, densas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.— Este mundo no se parece nada al nuestro...aquí la gente es como el fuego, consumen sin control destruyendo todo lo que tocan...

Deshaciéndose entre espasmos Ariel mordió la almohada tragando sus gritos cuando el llanto lo tomo por completo, sus hombros demostraban lo que trataba de ocultar. Algo se rompió en el proceso, ¿Qué tanto?, aun no lo sabía, no quería saberlo. La imagen de Ian cubriéndolo lleno su mente y se sintió desesperado de pronto, quería que Ian lo envolviera y enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello, quería que lo meciera y susurraba palabras que se ahogarían contra su cabello.

Pero no podía, ahora debía decirle adiós a Ian si se marchaba, si lo terminaba todo.

—Yo no puedo irme aun, pero puedes volver sin mí al océano.

—¿Ir a donde?—La profunda voz de barítono de Ian lo hizo saltar y esconderse bajo las cobijas aferrándose a las mantas como si le costara la vida.


End file.
